I'm Always Me When You're Around
by Hannie B
Summary: What made Minerva the stern professor she is today? The story of love and family never told.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really struggle with where to stand in terms of cannon and AU thanks to Pottermore. So I'll just say that I'm going to roll with the back story of Minerva's father being muggle but for the purposes of this story the whole Dougal and** **Elphinstone thing never happened. Thanks and enjoy and please be kind enough to leave some feedback.**

Minerva looked to her best friend once again and asked, "Are you sure, Poppy? Is there any way you could be wrong?"

"I am sorry, Minerva, I am ninety-nine percent sure. But to make it a hundred, here is a muggle pregnancy test kit."

Poppy pulled a package from her drawer and handed it to her best friend.

Minerva nodded and headed for the toilets at the back of the ward. She unwrapped the packaging and read the instructions. A few minutes later, and Minerva was looking down at a small window on the stick... she was waiting in anticipation, yet completely unknowing of what her reaction would be if she were to see a thin blue line in that window.

She turned it over in her palm, losing her Gryffindor courage; she brought the test back out to Poppy.

"Poppy, can you look at it? I just can't bring myself to view it. "

Poppy looked hesitant not wanting to break any unwanted news to her friend. In fact, Poppy never even imagined finding herself in this position with her friend, who was the epitome of sensible. Still the witch nodded and prised the test from Minerva's hand.

"Are you ready, Min?" Poppy asked.

"As I'll ever be, I guess."

Poppy used one hand to grip Minerva's and the other to flip over the test.

Poppy looked into her friend's eyes sincerely. "Min, it's positive..."

Minerva nodded and looked to the floor. In her heart, she had already known that this would indeed be the case.

"Minerva- you do know there are various options?"

"No, Poppy, I won't even consider any of them. This is my child, and I'll be damned if I don't give him or her best part of myself."

"Okay...so you keep the baby. Then what? Minerva, you are a school teacher. Do you really think the board of governors will let you stay on if you have a child out of wedlock? Who is the father anyway, Minerva? Albus?"

"Albus- good heavens, NO, Poppy. Really, where do you get your ideas?" Minerva tsked and then continued, "The father is a man I have been seeing for four years. His name is Matt. In answer to your question, I don't know what I will do, but I am determined to make it work out."

Poppy stood there open-mouthed, her eyes portraying something akin to hurt. "You've been seeing somebody for four years, and you never told me? Minerva, I am supposed to be your best friend – well, all apart from Dumbledore. I bet he knew, didn't he?"

"Albus knows nothing of the sort, and yes, I have kept Matt from you for he is not one of us...he is a muggle."

Poppy gasped, "Minerva, you are having a child with a muggle? You, one of the most powerful witches on the planet, is having a child with a muggle? If word gets out, the press will have a field day."

"Poppy, I've actually managed to find someone whom I want to spend the rest of my life with, and although this pregnancy came as a surprise, there is actually nothing I want more than to have Matt's children. We have discussed it at length before, but there has always been some crisis or issue I have had to deal with. At this moment, Poppy, I just need to think about my wants and my priorities; just this once, the school, the cubs, they must come second. I have lived in the shadows of this school for almost my entire life and whilst I can accept that for myself, I won't accept it for my child or for Matt.

"I've known you for too long to try and talk you into anything, Min, but just promise me you'll take your time and think things through."

Safely back in her quarters, Minerva did exactly as Poppy had suggested; she skipped dinner in the great hall and instead ran herself a warm bath.

Sinking into the relaxing waters after a hard week's work, Minerva reflected on the revelations the day had brought. As a teenager, she had often wondered what her life would be like ten years down the line. Naturally, like many of her class mates, Minerva thought that soon after graduation, she would complete a transfiguration apprenticeship and then juggle a highly important job with a blissful family life, a husband, 2.4 kids, and a dog.

It was now twenty years later and though the career box was firmly ticked, Minerva still had no family to speak of. Of course there had been lovers over the years, all of whom she cared greatly for, and she even believed she loved one of them. That was until she met Matt, and in that instance, she knew exactly what love was and it was the best feeling she had ever known.

Now on top of having a man she adored, she had the opportunity to have the family she had always dreamed of. The one thing that had never entered her mind as she thought up her perfect life as a teenager was the possibility of falling in love with a muggle. To be fair it should have been one of the first things she thought of due to her mother's God-awful hardships in dealing with her muggle father. Though Minerva had learned a lot from her mother's mistakes; for instance, in the moment she realised she was head over heels for Matt, she informed him of her real life- her wizarding blood and her real occupation.

Her revelation did indeed put a dent in their relationship for a while, but on explaining more and more to Matt, he eventually came to accept Minerva for who she was. After all, he loved her far too much for that.

Minerva struggled to be patient with him and his constant questions in the weeks that followed her big reveal. It seemed to her that adults had a much harder time in believing in her world than most of the muggle-born children. They were much more accepting than Matt had been. Still, they worked through it, and it was decided that for now, Matt did not want to get to know Minerva's world, but she now had the freedom to use magic in front of him.

For the most part, they had continued as before, though Minerva could not help but notice he no longer spoke of wanting children. He had often mentioned it before and fairly early on in their relationship, perhaps believing that at the age of thirty-eight, the majority of Minerva's child-bearing years had already been.

On their initial meeting, Matt informed Minerva of his pride and joy, his little girl Caragh, and that he was a single parent after the death of his beloved wife in childbirth.

Matt was a man who had never been overly ambitious. He always wished to do his best, but when all was said and done, the most important thing in the world to him was his family.

Following the death of his wife, he never expected to love again, especially so soon after his wife's passing. He was taking a stroll through the park late at night, Caragh in her pram, trying to loll her off to sleep. Then he saw her, a woman dressed peculiarly-perhaps a fancy dress party- had crossed his mind. One thing he was certain of was his dislike of any woman out walking by herself at this time of night.

It was this gentlemanly thought that would change both their lives. Matt called over to the woman, and she spun around to face him.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I just wondered if I might walk you home. After all, this isn't the safest place for a beautiful woman like yourself to be out late by herself." Matt mentally chastised himself- why had he called her beautiful? He was a man in mourning.

Minerva's face softened considerably as she realised the gentleman's good intentions, "Thank-you, sir." Minerva motioned in the direction of her apparating point, and the two began to walk.

"She's a beautiful child," Minerva stated, motioning to the pram.

"Thanks, Caragh; she's the joy of my life."

"I'm sure she is. Is she your first? "

"Yeah, and probably the last. My wife died in childbirth."

"Oh, I am sorry, sir."

"Thanks, and I'm Matt, by the way. Sir makes me sound like a teacher. I'm just sorry little Caragh won't have any siblings. I grew up in a huge family, and I always thought she would be the same."

Minerva smiled at the man. He seemed nice and grounded; over the years, she had discovered there weren't many men like that about. "You can call me Minerva. Ma'am is for the students; I am a teacher."

Matt laughed softly. They continued walking and talking, and as cliché as it sounded, Minerva felt as though she had known him for a long time. They just fitted together like two pieces in a jigsaw.

It was the start of something beautiful; that walk turned into coffee, which turned into dinner and eventually, turned into Minerva staying with Matt and Caragh at the weekends.

Minerva truly loved Caragh, and now at nearly five, they shared a bond as strong as any mother and daughter. Yet, it would never stop, the yearning for a child of her own.

Matt disagreed; if they were to have a child who would be magic, his darling Caragh would be isolated. Yet, now it had happened. They were expecting, and Minerva was truly terrified of how Matt would take to the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been BETA'd sinced its last post, thanks to my BETA!**

Minerva stood in her room bright and early on Saturday morning packing her bags for her weekend with Matt and Caragh. She scanned the room for any items she had forgotten to pack. Usually she would hastily throw together a travel bag and leave immediately, anxious to spend time with the two people who meant the world to her, but today, she was hesitant.

She was being cowardly and afraid; this news had the potential to make or break her. She wanted nothing more than to continue as though there was nothing wrong, but she couldn't. She had to remove the elephant from the room sooner rather than later. Otherwise, her news would consume her.

She apparated to her usual point, a lane behind Matt's modest home. She then made her way into the house through the backdoor.

As soon as she entered a little girl with fiery red locks and a freckled face launched herself into Minerva's arms, "Yeah, you're home!" Caragh squealed with delight. "Are you looking forward to my party, Mummy?"

It was the second time in as many weeks that young Caragh had called Minerva, Mummy. Minerva had quickly decided that it wasn't her place to correct Caragh and assumed that Matt would speak to his daughter about it.

Matt smiled at his lover and wrapped 'both his girls' in a hug and then spoke to Caragh, "Honey, remember we spoke about this earlier in the week?" Even to his own ears, his words seemed empty and lacking in conviction.

Minerva also picked up on this and immediately felt her heart swell. Perhaps if he truly didn't mind Caragh calling her Mummy, then having a child together wouldn't be as big a step after all.

Minerva looked to Caragh, who had buried her face in her shoulder, and said, "Honey, I can't wait for your party. In fact, maybe later we can do a little bit of baking together- how do you think your friends would like some krispie buns?"

The little girl squealed with delight, "I think they'd like them; they're yummy!"

Minerva sighed in relief. She had done her research during the week to see what sort of food was eaten at muggle children's birthday parties and though she had come up with 'krispie buns', she was unsure her pronunciation was correct.

Only turning five, Matt and Minerva had jointly decided that it were best to keep Minerva's true life from her until she was a little older and aware of the meaning of the words, _d__on't tell_ and _secret_.

Matt fondly ruffled his daughters hair and spoke softly to her, "Since you are such a big girl and you'll be five tomorrow do you think you could get changed and do your teeth all by yourself? Min would be so impressed, wouldn't you?"

Putting on a dramatic voice Minerva looked to the little girl, "I didn't know you could do that! Wow, you'd really be a big girl then. The quicker you can do that, then the quicker we can go get things for your party."

On that note Caragh ran off to get changed.

Ever the romantic Matt embraced Minerva and immediately probed her mouth with his tongue having longed for her kiss all week.

Minutes later the pair broke apart smiling, "I missed you this week."

Minerva smiled, hearing him say those words always brightened her mood so much, "And I you. Missy seems very excited about her party!"

"She's been bouncing of the ceiling with excitement all week. I was also thinking that saying tomorrow is her actual birthday that the three of us could go out for dinner. There are some things I'd really like us to talk about as a family."

Minerva nodded, hearing him talk about the three of them as a family almost made her forget all her worries. If he really thought of them as that then perhaps a baby wouldn't be pushing it.

A half hour later and the 'family' had collected a trolley in Tesco's. Matt looked down at the list of things he needed to buy to prepare for the party. Although Minerva wasn't overly aware of what was the norm in his world he was happy to have some female input. It was Caragh's first proper birthday party as it was her first year in school and so Matt was pretty clueless about planning a kid's birthday too.

"Alright, why don't you girls go off and get some drinks and sweets and I'll get the proper food."

"Okay Daddy," Caragh said grabbing Min's hand and dragging her off in the direction of the drinks.

Minerva's eye's bulged at the responsibility she was being given. Matt saw her hesitance and gave her a soft wink before heading of for the food.

"Okay sweetie, why don't you show me where the drinks are?"

Caragh dragged her all the way to the drinks isle. Seeing the choice Minerva nearly passed out; but soon regained her composure and simply asked Caragh to pick out her favourite.

The little girl immediately picked out Coca-cola and Orange Fanta. Minerva had a niggling memory at the back of her mind, she was almost sure she had heard of these before. Then suddenly it twigged- Albus- he had brought them back from some muggle conference. He had of course loved them because of the sugar content. Warning bells began to sound in Minerva's head; twenty five year olds would be challenging at the best of times but dosed full of sugar they would be impossible.

"Okay honey, we'll get one of these and then how about we get juice as well."

Caragh quickly gave into Min's suggestion. The little girl idolised her only real female influence in her life a great deal and would do almost anything to keep Min happy.

"That's a good girl. Now how about some decorations?"

The little girl smiled in delight and they soon stood in an aisle full of party things. After picking up some girlie decorations all covered in the number five Minerva felt a pull on the leg of her trousers.

She hunkered down to make eye contact with Caragh, "Yes honey?"

"Can we have pass the parcel and party bags please? I think daddy forgot about them."

"Of course honey," Minerva had no notion what either of these items where and suggested Caragh pick some things out herself.

Soon Caragh had added a pack of small bags saying 'Thanks for coming!" on them. She also added some other goodies which Minerva could only assume would go into the party bags.

"Have you got everything you need here honey?"

Caragh carefully looked through all the items again and then looked up to Minerva, "Yes but can we go see what Daddy got?"

"Sure sweetie let's go find him."

The two found Matt moments later with a trolley full of food and both adults had a grin on their face. "Well how did you two get on?"

"I think we did pretty well, didn't we Caragh? I think Caragh should be the judge of how you did Daddy."

The little girl examined the contents of the trolley much like she had done with Minerva's purchases, "You got everything Daddy! "

Matt paid for their purchases and made their way back to the house.

"Honey should we make the krispie buns now? Daddy can help too."

"Yeah I'd like that Kayla makes krispie buns with her mummy! " the little girl smiled pleased to be doing what she saw as a 'mummy' thing to do.

Luckily Matt saw Minerva was asking for his help as she had no clue as to how to make the buns.

A while later Minerva and Caragh were melting chocolate over the hob when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Matt said seeing that his girls were having too much fun to be interrupted.

Minerva smiled tenderly at her lover's thoughtfulness it was the perfect day, or at least it was until Minerva heard the voices at the door- Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch. They may have been her best friends but Minerva was sure their visit could be catastrophic to her relationship. Matt hadn't met anyone else from her world.

Matt led the two women into the room where Caragh eyed them carefully, thinking how odd the two women looked.

Minerva was ready to laugh at her friends' attempts to blend in. They were both dressed in elegant and rather formal twenties style clothing, they perhaps looked more peculiar than they would have in their normal robes.

"These two ladies said they were here to see you Min, some kind of emergency." Matt stated.

Caragh began to softly cry, "People have to go when there are emergencies and then you'll miss my party."

Minerva lifted the girl into her arms, listen honey nothing today is more important than your party and believe me when I say that I will be here all weekend and definitely at your party."

Caragh stopped crying but stilled her head on Minerva's shoulder not wanting the two strangers to look at her anymore.

Minerva shook her head to her friends as a sign of her disappointment in them. "Matt these two ladies are my friends and colleagues Poppy and Rolanda. Ladies you've already spoke to Matt but you've yet to meet the birthday girl Caragh."

"Happy Birthday Caragh!" Rolanda congratulated.

Caragh slowly brought her head up from Minerva's neck and looked back at Rolanda, "Thank-you Roladanda..." Caragh trailed off unable to say the witches name but taking a sudden liking to the witch, especially her yellow eyes!

"Why don't you call me Ro, that's what Min says sometimes?"

Caragh nodded in agreement, she then allowed Minerva to set her down and for the three women to move to the lounge to talk.

"What the hell are you both doing here and dressed like that as well? Caragh doesn't even know about our world!" Minevra whispered so as neither Matt nor Caragh would hear their conversation.

"Yes during our conversation you conveniently forgot to mention Caragh. Jeez Min what next? He's married?"

"Widowed actually. Suzy died giving birth to Caragh some months before I met him."

Rolanda spoke up, "Well that's as may be Min but still... you're obviously very happy here, so why not let us know? We'd have been happy for you, there's no need to keep your two lives separate."

"Well actually there is... Matt isn't entirely comfortable with the thought of our world. He understands me now, but he doesn't want Caragh exposed to it and I have to abide by _his_ wishes for _his_ daughter."

"That is **ridiculous**! He makes you hide who you are from a girl you are partly bringing up! Then what about the baby? I mean, you'll have to tell her then."

"I haven't spoken to Matt about the baby yet... today is Caragh's day I'll talk about it with him later and then we will decide what is best. Thanks a million for your concern girls but I can look after myself... Don't try and tell me you came all the way here to ask me these tedious questions."

"Well when Poppy told me about the mysterious Matt I just had to see him for myself and he is _quite a dish_!"

Poppy giggled at Ro's statement and Min simply raised an eyebrow. In truth she had missed being able to talk to her friends about then men in her life as she used to when she was on the dating scene.

"Right girls, you can make yourself useful and put up some decorations while you're here and I'll make you a cuppa tea but believe me when I say if the words baby or magic are mentioned while you are here you will be out the door quicker than you know."

"Yes ma'am understood ma'am," Rolanda joked with mock salute and Poppy simply nodded.

"Right well now that's sorted why don't we go back into the kitchen and see how the little baker is getting on?"

Poppy and Ro sat by themselves at the table scared to speak encase they mentioned anything magical. Soon though they heard words that filled them with dread, Minerva saying, " Well Birthday girl, how about I go and help you into your party dress, your friends will be here soon."

Before either Ro or Poppy could protest they found themselves alone with Matt who looked just as panicked as they did.

Though he did break the silence first, "So you both work with Min at the school."

"Yes, I'm the flying instructor and Poppy here is the healer. Poppy was actually at school with Min as well."

Matt smiled at thought of a teenage Minerva, "Now Min in school that I'd like to see... Perhaps you could show me some photos!"

"Yes perhaps," said the healer seriously still cautious of the man whom her childhood friend had apparently given her heart to.

"Thanks and wow Rolanda, flying? You mean on a broomstick? Now never did I think that would be a real thing!"

The two witches laughed with the man over his enthusiasm. Upstairs however the mood wasn't quite so light.

"Why are your friends here and why are they dressed funny?" Caragh asked a serious frown on her face.

Min racked her brain for a logical explanation to the girl's question, "Well I told them that a very special girl was turning five and having a party. They wanted to meet you so much that they came along- but they were silly and thought it was a fancy dress party."

Caragh carefully considered this and eventually accepted it, "Okay but I think I have to tell you or my Daddy that I was bad."

Minerva looked at the little girl who seemed to be fighting back tears. She sat on the bed and drew Caragh onto her knee cradling her to her chest as a sign of comfort. "Okay honey, I promise I won't shout but can you tell me what it was you did that was naughty?"

The little girl nodded and began to speak in a very quiet tone, "Well all the other girls in my class have mummies and I wanted to be like them so I told them that I had a mummy. Most of the time I just told them about all the fun stuff that we do at the weekend though sometimes I made up things, like you bringing me to the park after school. I didn't mean to be naughty and tell lies but I wanted them to like me and now they'll think I'm a liar."

Caragh dissolved into tears in Minerva's arms, "Shush honey, it'll be okay. It's not good to tell lies but I understand why you wanted people to think you have a mummy but believe me when I say they would like you even if you didn't have a mummy. Even though you don't call me mummy, I love you like any mummy loves a daughter. I love you so very much, Caragh, and I think you look very pretty in your dress. Now if you want to play for a little minute I'm going to go speak to Daddy and see what we can do."

"Thank you Min, love you too."

Minerva made her way downstairs smiling as she heard laughter in the kitchen, "Well you three seem to be getting along like a house on fire, but excuse me a minute ladies I have to borrow Matt."

"You go on ahead Min we'll keep ourselves amused," Poppy offered.

"Poppy's promised to show me some photos of you in your school days Min!" Matt joked and then grew serious on seeing a tear escape Minerva's eye, "Honey what is it? What's the matter?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sweetheart, please, you're scaring me now. This isn't like you at all," Matt exclaimed as Minerva continued to cry.

The witch drew in three long, deep breaths and made eye contact with him. "Well, I guess there are really two things we ought to talk about, but first I'll speak about Caragh."

Matt looked terrified at the mention of his daughter's name. He had often worried about Minerva's feelings for his daughter. Of course, he could see she loved her very much; that was clear as day, but he did sometimes think he perhaps asked too much of Minerva when it came to looking after Caragh. After all, his daughter should be his responsibility and perhaps that was how Minerva saw it.

"Well, it's just Caragh worrying. You see, she told her friends that I was her mummy and now she's worried they'll think she's a liar when they come here for her party."

Matt let out a sort of awkward laugh as the boding feeling that had been set upon him moments before lifted. "Ah, Min, you had me worried for a second. I thought you were going to say I was asking too much of you when it came to Caragh. I mean, as she's grown up and become more girlie, I thought it good that you spent more time with her. That isn't a problem to you, is it, Min? I mean, I guess I never really asked what role you wanted to play in Caragh's life."

Minerva stroked her lover's cheek tenderly. "Darling, I love Caragh like she was my own child, and I will never mar Suzy's memory by pretending to be something I'm not, but no role in her life that you give me will ever be too great. She's a part of you, and you're the man I love more than life itself. Before you came along, I was a woman in her thirties, doomed to become a lonely spinster, a schoolmarm, if you please, who spent her weekends marking essays. Now, I look forward to nothing more than our weekends together; family time- you, Caragh, and me and our alone time. The thought of coming _home _to you at the weekend carries me through the week, and I _do _think of this as my _home_. After all, it is where my heart lies- with you and with Caragh."

Matt tenderly kissed Minerva, savouring every moment they had together. "Honey, I am so glad you feel this way. I want you to feel like this is your home and to know that I will always be here for you, and I am so glad my little girl can rely on you. Now, I know you said you had something else to say, but I think I best go and speak to Caragh before her party and see how we can resolve this."

"Okay, darling, you go and speak to Caragh and I'll see how Ro and Poppy are doing. Do you want me to kick them out before the party starts?"

"No, not at all. Ask them what they want to do, but somehow I think we'll need as much help as we can get with twenty hyped-up kids running around. You don't think you could _magic_ them some more... erm... modern clothing?"

"It's called transfiguration- how many times do I have to tell you that? Yes, I will transfigure them some clothes...but let me have my fun. Tell them they look lovely when you come back down; oh, and we seriously do need to talk about the other thing as well."

"You've got me intrigued now, honey, and of course, I'll play along, you crafty minx."

"Hey, girls, you fancy staying for the party? I think a couple more hands wouldn't go amiss."

"Sure, Min; Matt doesn't mind?" Poppy asked.

"No, he doesn't. Though he did ask that I transfigure your clothes to fit in better; may I, ladies?"

"Of course, Min... but nothing too girlie. You know I wouldn't be comfortable," Rolanda groaned.

"Yeah, don't worry about that, Ro."

Ready for her revenge on their unexpected visit, Minerva raised her wand and transfigured the witches' ill-fitting clothes.

"Wow, you both look stunning!" Minerva exclaimed looking at their new attire. She had abided by Ro's wishes and not made her wear anything girlie... a pirate costume complete with eye patch and cutlass. For Poppy, a Mary Poppins-style outfit had been fashioned, Caragh's favourite character.

"I quite like my clothes," Ro exclaimed, "How come your clothes are so different from mine and Poppy's as well?"

"Really, girls, us witches should take some lessons from muggles. You see, many of them use clothes as a way of self-expression. Therefore, they all dress differently..."

"Oh, okay; I like that idea, Min," Poppy stated.

Upstairs, Matt knocked gently on the door, smiling he watched his daughter examine her party dress in the mirror. "Wow, honey, you look very pretty!"

"Thank you, Daddy." The little girl looked at the ground and awkwardly shuffled her feet. "Em, Daddy, I'm sorry that I was naughty."

"Honey, come sit on my knee and give me a hug." Caragh climbed onto her father's lap. "Now, honey, I'm not cross with you. No, lies aren't nice, but I don't think you were naughty; perhaps just confused. Your mummy, honey, she would have loved to watch you grow up, but unfortunately, somebody else had other plans. Now, we are very lucky to have Minerva in our lives, and she has been a mummy to you in every way but name. You understand, sweetie?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Now, honey... this was a secret, but I was going to ask Min to marry me tomorrow evening. I guess if we got married, then it would be okay for you to call her Mummy so long as she agrees. I have to check that she is happy for you to call her Mummy, though; you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. Do you think she'll say yes? Does that mean I can call her Mummy at my party?"

"Well, I'm going to go to talk to her now; then I'll call you down, okay?"

Caragh nodded and Matt went to the kitchen. "Wow, ladies, don't you look elegant..."

Ro and Poppy blushed at the false compliment. "Thanks, Matt!"

"Now, ladies, I have to borrow Min again."

"My, Professor, aren't you in demand today?" mocked Ro.

"Well, how did your talk with Caragh go?"

"Well, obviously there is really only one solution to the predicament she's put herself in. Let's not beat around the bush here, babe; as I said to her, you have been her mummy in everything but name for as long as she can remember. Minerva, I anticipate us growing old together. I want you to be her mummy; you already are her mummy, in the way you are already my wife in every way but on paper. I was planning on asking you properly, Min, but here goes- would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Minerva looked down at the man now on one knee. In her heart, she knew nothing would please her more than to marry him; a part of her had known that from the moment she had met him. He was the man who had well and truly mellowed the stern professor and was completely worthy of her heart. As much as she wanted to say yes, knowing she could give up everything for him bar one thing, or one person to be more precise- their baby.

It would have been unfair for Minerva to have flung her arms around him and said yes a hundred times over without him knowing all the facts of the matter, but Minerva was not an unfair person in both her private and professional life.

"Matt, I love you so much, and I would like nothing more than to say yes and live happily ever after, but we have to clear things up first. I love our relationship, for the most part, but we basically deny all existence of my world, and that isn't fair on me. There are other aspects that we have to discuss, Matt; I've been feeling a bit run down as of late-"

Matt cut in, his face losing all colour, "You aren't ill, are you, honey. Even if you were, you know I would stand by you."

"Just, please, don't interrupt, honey. This is so hard for me to tell you and I know no other way than to come straight out and tell you... Matt, I'm pregnant."

Minerva watched her lover's face as it contorted into an expression of confusion and pain. Min was sure she felt her heart shatter into thousands of tiny pieces; a sole tear stained her cheek. "Please, Matt, just say something..."

Matt was crying, too, at this point. He took Minerva's hand in his and rubbed it comfortingly and with his voice laced with emotion said, "Min, I am so lost right now. I don't know what to feel, and I don't know what to do. Never ever doubt how much you mean to me; at the start of our relationship, I dreamt of the day you would tell me you were pregnant. All I ever wanted was for Caragh to have a sibling. Then you told me you were a witch and everything changed. I still loved you, Min, but I had to love despite that. I was adamant then that we shouldn't have children-"

"No, Matt, please, don't say that..."

"I'm sorry, Min, but I have to tell the truth to make this clear. If we have this child, then he or she will likely be magical, yes?"

"It's not a certainty, but it is definitely a strong possibility, yes," Minerva replied, wanting nothing more than to lie to him, but her head told her she must tell the truth.

"How do you think Caragh would feel if her younger sibling had magical abilities while she has none? It would be the ultimate reminder that she isn't really your daughter, and I don't want Caragh to feel inferior in anyway. I said from the start that Caragh always had to come first."

"I hear what you're saying Matt, but you can't always speak for your daughter. How do you know how she would react when you refuse to tell her the truth about me?"

"You know full well we can't just tell her... just think of the havoc that could cause. We have other options, Min."

Minerva shook her head, tears streaming down her face and backing away from him. "I can't, and I won't... you can't tell me what to do! I can keep this baby if I want. God help me, I'll lose my job, my credibility... everything I've spent my life building and all by being an unwed mother, but that is such a tiny price to pay for the blessing of a child."

"I don't want Caragh to know..."

"I can't lie to her, Matt... I'll stay for her party, and she can call me Mummy. Then you can explain to her in the morning why Mummy's gone and is not coming back."

"So that's it... you've just proved my point. You _do_ love this baby more than Caragh!"

"No, you are giving me no choice... I love them both equally. _You_ are the one who's making me chose. You know what, Matt... I hope one day in the future Caragh asks you why I left. Then I want you to look her in the eye and tell her the truth; do you really think she'll thank you for keeping her in the dark, for pushing me away from her, for not informing her she has a sibling? Well, you go on living in your fantasy world, but I can tell you now that she'll hate you for it."

"Then I think she'll be blind to the facts- I know what is best for my daughter. Who the _hell _are you to tell me what to do?"

"What should I tell our child when he or she asks where Daddy is?"

"You're a smart girl; you'll think of something."

Minerva nodded. "So this is it... the end of the road for us? Well, I think I'll ask Ro and Poppy to leave us be; I'll pack my bags, and I'll be leaving after Caragh goes to sleep this evening."

"Sure... I'm sorry it had to end like this."

Later that evening Matt, Caragh, and Min were clearing up after the party.

"Did you enjoy yourself, sweetie?" Minerva asked, ready to break at the pain of having to leave Caragh behind tonight.

"Yes, Mummy, but the best bit was calling you Mummy," Caragh smiled happily.

Minerva looked up to see Matt hastily turning around and clearing tears from his face. "Matt, do you mind finishing with the washing up if I put Caragh to bed?"

"I'd like to put the birthday girl to bed, actually," Matt said, thinking he didn't want Min and Caragh to bond anymore before Minerva's departure later that night. In his mind, it sounded logical, but in reality, he knew it was feeble. They were now mother and daughter in all but blood; their bond could be no stronger.

"Can you _both _read to me?" Caragh asked, pleased with all the attention.

Matt and Min both relented as the _family_ lay in bed reading, Minerva taking on the voice of Little Nutbrown Hare and Matt, Big Nutbrown Hare;

_..."I love you across the river and over the hills," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_"That's very far," thought Little Nutbrown Hare. He was almost too sleepy to think anymore. Then he looked beyond the thornbushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky._

_"I love you right up to the moon," he said and closed his eyes._

_"Oh, that's far," said Big Nutbrown Hare. "That's very, very far"_

_Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him goodnight. Then he laid down close by and whispered with a smile, "I love you right up to the moon-and back"._

By the time they had finished, Caragh had drifted off to sleep, completely oblivious to how distraught tomorrow would leave her; Minerva looked over to Matt, Caragh sandwiched between them. His eyes were intently upon hers, and they glistened with unshed tears.

Try as she may, Minerva couldn't stay angry at him. She kissed him goodnight and slept soundly beside _their _daughter. It wasn't a kiss full of promise or passion; its meaning was clear... it was their last goodbye. Matt wrapped his arms around his sleeping daughter and Min and held them tightly until sleep overcame him some hours later; he was sure _his _Minerva would be gone by morning.

**Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading and thanks to my BETA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to those who reviewed or fav'd! to whomever asked yes there was more of this but unfortunately I made the mistake of leaving my account logged in and a friend of my husband decided it would be funny to delete it, needless to say I was not laughing. Luckily I had it backed up and have since finished the story on paper, hence my updates will now be quicker and all chapters are beta'd by my wonderful friend Darkin520 :)_  
**

**Chapter 4**

Minerva apparated back to Hogwarts in the early hours of Sunday morning, completely distraught and feeling like a shadow of her former self. She transformed into her animagus, wanting to avoid being seen in her current state by any of her pupils or colleagues.

Reaching the comfort of her own quarters, Minerva changed back and slid to the floor, her body quaking with each sob that left her body. Never in all her years of hardship had she felt so alone as in this moment. Past break-ups had indeed been hard, there was no denying, but this was unbearable. Never in her life had she felt there to be so much at stake.

She wasn't just leaving behind the love of her life; that task in itself would have been hard, but the hardest thing for Minerva was leaving behind Caragh and facing life as a single parent. She and Matt had the choice of giving two children a loving mother and father and a stable upbringing. Yet instead, they had chosen (or rather Matt had chosen) for both children to live their lives with only one parent.

It was with this thought that the most sickening idea yet crossed Min's mind. Was that really his intention or would he find somebody else to love and somebody else for Caragh to call Mummy? Minerva knew she would never find happiness if this were the case. Yet surely, Matt had processed similar thoughts about Minerva and the child that grew within her- _his child._

Her tears just kept on flowing, regardless of the inner fight for composure. For the first time in her life, Minerva McGonagall, esteemed professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hated being a witch. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be a muggle and for her son or daughter to be a squib. She hated herself for having these thoughts, but at this particular moment in time, co-parenting seemed higher on her list of priorities than magical abilities.

Yet engrained forever at the back of her mind was the image of the unhappiness her mother felt by the suppression of her magical abilities, and there was no denying Minerva was like her mother in many ways. She knew in her head she wouldn't last ten minutes out of her world with no intention of returning. She felt bare, naked without her wand... she could not, as her mother had, hide it from reach and view. It was a part of her, as much a part of her as Matt, Caragh, and the baby.

Minerva heard a sickening knock at the door; she wasn't overly accustomed to a knock on a Sunday morning. It was common knowledge that she did not remain at Hogwarts over the weekend, unless of course it was a Quidditch match weekend.

She considered ignoring the door, but the knocking persisted. Whomever was at the door knew she was in her room. An idiotic thought crossed her mind. Could it be Matt coming to apologise? She immediately chastised herself for her idiocy; of course it couldn't be Matt. There was no way in hell he could have made it all the way from London to Scotland in the time since she had left him nor did it seem likely he would ever make that trip for her.

She rubbed her eyes harshly, willing there to be no sign of moisture as she opened the door to her visitor. However, when the door swung open to reveal a sympathetic looking Albus Dumbledore, the tears had already sprung back into action.

Albus, her best friend and the man who was always there for her at the end of all her breakups, wrapped her in a hug immediately. He invited himself into her quarters, her face buried in his robes whilst she sobbed. He then closed the door.

He led them to her sofa and sat Minerva down. He then called for her house elf, _Onóraigh_.

A well-fed, well-looked after house elf apparated into the living room. "Headmaster, sir, how can Onóraigh be of service to you?"

"Onóraigh, would you be so kind as to fetch Minerva and myself some herbal tea?"

"Of course, sir. Onóraigh will be back soon," she said, bowing to the esteemed headmaster and apparating away.

Albus looked down at the quivering wreck of a woman, whom he struggled to comprehend as the same person as his reputable and hard-as-nails Transfiguration mistress and loyal deputy. He perched onto the edge of the sofa where she lay and softly stroked her hair with perhaps the affection a father might show a daughter or in this case, a mentor show his protégé and friend.

"Minerva, honey, you know I won't pry, but you know they say a shared burden is a weight lifted."

Albus watched silently giving, his friend all the time she needed to compose herself before speaking to him. Eventually, she gave him a weak smile and began to speak. She was, in truth, worried about what he would think of her as an unwed mother. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind until this minute, but at the end of the day, she didn't want to end up with no partner and no job! She needed something to spur her on through life.

"Albus, I'm pregnant..." She watched as his face adopted a look of surprise; she was pleased to note he looked neither disappointed nor angry, however.

"I take it from your tears that I am not to say congratulations. Minerva, a baby is a blessing. I'm sure you will come to see it that way in time."

"Albus, it isn't that... I want this baby so much, but it's costing me so much else I love."

"I take it by that, you are referring to the person you spend your weekends with?" Albus had long ago worked out that Minerva did not leave Hogwarts for the weekend to be by herself. Yet in all the years, she hadn't mentioned her partner at all, and he would have been lying to say he wasn't at all curious as to the identity of the mystery man.

"Matt... he's a muggle, Albus. He knows about me though."

"So what's the problem? Minerva, it's the seventies. Muggles and wizards, it isn't uncommon anymore, and it most certainly isn't frowned upon by most."

"That isn't it, Albus; you see, he has a daughter of his own. She's just turned five, and he doesn't want her exposed to our world. Baby or no baby- she must never know... and I can't abort this child, Albus. It wouldn't feel right, and I don't think Matt would want that either."

"Okay, so there is no hope that you will come to a solution with him?"

"No..." Minerva shook her head firmly and took a sip of the tea Onóraigh had brought for them.

"I can't begin to think of the pain you are in at the moment, my sweet, but trust me, no matter what I will always be here at the end of it."

"I know, and I can never thank you enough for that."

The two shared a hug, Minerva drawing strength from Albus.

"Now, Minerva, do you trust me to pay Matt a visit?"

Minerva looked doubtfully at Albus. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I just want to tell him a story. I think it may be beneficial for you both. I promise I will ensure he knows I invited myself and that you did not send me."

Minerva nodded, still unsure, but at this point, anything was worth a shot.

_**You'll have to forgive me the house elf name, Onóraigh, is the literal translation of 'honour/honor' to Irish Gaelic. Obviously, I would have rather it be Scottish Gaelic but saying as I'm Irish and not Scottish, I'm sticking with what I know! Let me know what you thought... **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay been hectic in RL. Had a 1st birthday for my precious girl.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a dear woman whom left for that "better place in the sky" last week and whom I shall never forget.**

* * *

_**I want to make clear the timeline of this story: Minerva is 38 in this story. Therefore I make it around 1973/74; therefore, Lily and James are attending Hogwarts at this time.**_

"Mummy..." Caragh screamed in her sleep, thrashing around in her little bed.

Matt ran into his daughter's room and immediately sat by her bed trying to awaken her and ease her distress. Eventually, the little girl was lulled from her troubled sleep and launched herself into her daddy's arms, crying and trembling uncontrollably.

"Shhh, honey, it's okay; Daddy's here. Nothing's going to happen to you," Matt soothed, stroking his daughter's head tenderly as she continued to cry into his chest.

"D...addd...dy..." Caragh let out between sobs, "Www...hen wi... will my Mummy be back?"

Matt looked at his little daughter's distress, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. "Honey, the thing is, well, you know Min wasn't your proper mummy?"

Caragh nodded. "Yes, Daddy, but you and Mummy both said that she loved me like a real mummy and that it didn't matter that she wasn't my _proper _mummy!"

"Well, honey, that's all true and she still loves you very much, I'm sure. However, the thing is... proper mummies and daddies stay together. Do you understand, honey?" Matt knew this wasn't strictly true, but he wasn't about to begin to explain divorce or abandonment to his five-year-old daughter.

"You mean that Min was your girlfriend because you kissed and cuddled _lots and lots_?" Caragh said innocently.

"Yes, honey, that's what I mean, but girlfriends and boyfriends, well, sometimes it doesn't work out and then they decide not to be girlfriend and boyfriend. That's what happened with Min and me, honey. We didn't want to be girlfriend and boyfriend anymore."

"But Daddy..." Caragh whined, "I wanted Min as my mummy. It isn't fair! All my friends have mummies, and now I don't have anything like a mummy! It's all your fault."

Matt felt his heart break as his daughter climbed off of his knee, lay down in her bed, and faced the wall doing anything so as not to have to look at him. He tenderly gave her a kiss on the head and left the room.

A sinking feeling came over him... Min had warned him that this would happen, that Caragh would ultimately blame him. Perhaps he hadn't done the right thing for Caragh after all, but he didn't like to chance the other option despite the fact it would make him a lot happier in the short run. In the long run, however, he was sure it would destroy him.

Matt crawled into bed and set his manly dignity to the side as he dissolved into tears, his life was falling apart at the seams.

Morning came and two pairs of very blood shot eyes, the evidence of a night of tears, glared over the breakfast table. It seemed that as young as she may be, Caragh wasn't about to relent on her father easily.

"Caragh, can you go upstairs and get dressed, please? I left clothes out on your bed for you."

Caragh shook her head determinedly. "No... I don't like those clothes. Mummy picks out my weekend clothes."

"Well, Caragh," Matt said through gritted teeth, "Mummy isn't here to do it and I am in charge, so do as you're told and go get dressed. If you don't, we won't be going to the park. Instead, you'll be sitting on the naughty step."

Caragh stood her ground and soon found herself crying on the naughty step. At five-years-old, she couldn't understand the breakup. _She hadn't done anything to not deserve a mummy. Daddy hardly ever had to use the naughty step. She was as good as gold most of the time._

The doorbell sounded, rousing Caragh from her sulking. She looked up from the stairs and through the glass in the front door. Despite her mood, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the man standing in her doorway. He wore bright red robes embroidered with purple spiders and stars. She immediately decided she liked the man.

Matt opened the door after motioning his daughter to remain on the naughty step and was taken aback to find such a bizarrely dressed man on his doorstep.

Albus Dumbledore smiled widely at Matt in an almost unnerving manner, "Hello, sir; you must be Matthew."

Still slightly taken aback, Matt mumbled, "Matt; yes. Forgive me, sir, but who might you be?"

"Ah, of course, do excuse my manners. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and old friend and mentor to Minerva McGonagall."

Little Caragh who had been listening in on the conversation her daddy was having with the _funny man_ sprinted to the door. "You know my mummy? Is she coming to see me?" she said, forgetting she had heard the word '_magic'_ only moments before.

Dumbledore smiled at Caragh calling Minerva 'Mummy'. "Yes, and you must be Caragh; now I've heard a lot about you."

The little girl giggled at the flattery, but soon scowled as her father reminded her she should be on the naughty step.

"Mr Dumbledore, would you like to come through?" Matt asked politely, surprising himself by letting a magical stranger into his home.

"Thank-you, Matt, and save the formalities. Call me Albus."

"Coffee?" Matt offered as Dumbledore was seated at his kitchen table.

"Oh, no, thank-you. I find it much too bitter."

"I'm sorry to be rude, Albus, but might I inquire why you are actually here?"

Albus smiled at the man. "Why, of course; I thought I might _educate _you as to Minerva's childhood and tell you a little story of a young witch and her muggle sister."

"Min sent you?" Matt asked, his heart fluttering at the thought of her, just the same as it had done for the past four years.

"No it was my own idea to come, but she is aware I am here."

"Okay, then you best get on with it. I promised my daughter a trip to the park. You have half an hour of my time, Mr Dumbledore."

"Well, first, I will ask if you are aware that Minerva's father was a muggle?"

Matt raised his eyes at this comment. He hadn't been aware. Minerva seemed so at odds with his own technology that he struggled to see her being brought up by a non-magical man.

"I'll take your lack of response as a no. Her mother Isobel kept her magical abilities from Robert even when they were married; it wasn't until Minerva was an infant that he was told the truth. You see, young magical children have no control over their magical abilities and can make strange things happen."

"I had no idea. Why wouldn't Min have told me about her upbringing? I told her all about mine."

"I'm not sure, Matt, but the point is she was brought up trying her best to conceal her brothers' magical abilities from her father because he wasn't entirely content with what she, her mother, and brothers truly were. The thought of you thinking the same of the child she carries as her father thought of her, it breaks her, possibly more than she's even aware. If Caragh grew up and did something truly horrific, what would you do? Would you still love her, look after her?"

"Of course I would... she's my daughter..."

"Yet, your other son or daughter... all they would do is be themselves and you can't love them for that."

"Yes...no... I don't know! Maybe if it were just me, things would be different, but that isn't the case; I have Caragh to think of, too."

"Ahh, maybe I misinterpreted, but I was under the impression Caragh would rather have Minerva here with her."

"Yes, but she doesn't know the truth."

"Ah, and you loved Min less when you knew the truth?"

"No..."

"Yet your daughter will?"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps it should be her decision to make... Just food for thought."

"Dumbledore, I know what is best for my own daughter."

"Perhaps... yet, then again, you may be blinded by your ideas and see things only one way. That aside, however, I wish to tell you part B of my story!"

"Go on then..."

"Lily Evans, a bright young witch, muggle born. Neither of her parents were magical, and neither was her sister, Petunia..."

"That can happen?"

"Yes, that can happen... your Caragh could have been a witch. You wouldn't find out 'til her eleventh birthday... say that were the case; you would cease to love her?"

"Of course not, no," Matt stated. Even to his ears, he sounded completely devoid of emotion to the child that grew within Minerva's womb, _his _child, _their_ child.

"Anyway, Lily Evans never knew she was a witch until she turned eleven. At this point, things changed for her. Her parents suddenly saw her in a new light, and she was the prodigal child. And Petunia, her sister, was left behind."

"Dumbledore, you seem to be arguing my point."

"No, my point is that you have the chance for Caragh to grow up and know her brother or sister can perform magic. If this is presented as normal to her, then why would there be any problems? On the other hand, you chose for Caragh not to know... then what happens when she turns eighteen and wants to see Min, finds out the truth? That's when there would be the ultimate resentment. It's you making a great deal of this that will lead to Caragh rejecting the baby."

"Your opinion, Mr Dumbledore, is not of great importance to me."

"I don't expect it to be. However, I would say Minerva sees eye to eye with me on this particular topic and her opinion should matter a great deal. I've said my piece, and I will leave now." He handed Matt a piece of parchment with an address, date, and time on it. "Speak to Minerva... please..."

With that, Dumbledore apparated from the spot. _Show-off_, thought Matt. What he didn't know was that Caragh had witnessed Dumbledore's disappearing act.

The little girl stood wide-eyed momentarily before fleeing to her room to reflect on what she had just seen.

Dumbledore strutted into Minerva's quarters unannounced. "Tomorrow, I shall be covering your classes. Ten-thirty by the playground in Saint James's park. He'll be there, I'm sure.

Minerva smiled and wrapped her arms around Albus, "I don't know how to ever repay you."

"It is I who is indebted to you, Min, I don't know what I'd do without you here. You keep me right; you take so much of my workload, and you're always here for me. It's only fair of me to return the favour."

"Well, then, how's about you stay here and distract me? I'm sure the day would go ever so slowly should I be on my own. A game of chess and hot chocolate, perhaps?"

"I can't think of a way I'd rather spend my Sunday," Albus replied.

Of course, Minerva's mind was not fully on the game, and so Albus won. The next day couldn't come quick enough.

**Thanks for those who added to their faves/alerts and to those who have reviewed so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

A lone figure sat on a bench, overlooking the St James' play park; the woman in question looked gaunt and tired, as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Matt was late and Minerva was beginning to think he wouldn't show, Albus had been so certain that he would show up that Minerva had believed him- never once questioned his judgement on the matter.

She was undecided as to how long it was acceptable to wait on a man whom should have been there three quarters of an hour previously; not much longer was her immediate thought. It seemed clear he wasn't coming and an onslaught of tears clouded Minerva's vision, perhaps he truly didn't care even after sleeping on it.

"I miss you..." came a voice so soft and so tactile from behind Minerva that she almost thought she had imagined it. That was until she felt the presence of Matt behind her.

"You have no need to miss me. All you have to do is call me and I am all yours, forever and a day. That much won't ever change."

"I truly wish it were that simple, Min," Matt stated, sitting beside her, yet keeping a respectable distance. "I want nothing more than to play happy family, but..."

"Listen, Matt, as I said I miss you, honey; I'd actually give my whole life for you and Caragh. Unfortunately, that can't change the fact that your child could still be a witch or wizard."

"Min, in an ideal situation, I would have suggested that you let us become acquainted with your world; however, I don't want for you to get your hopes up again and then for me to decide it best to leave anyway."

"I understand, Matt, I understand your hesitance, but know that if you did leave, I wouldn't hold it against you. I'd think you a greater man for trying."

"You have no idea how tempting it is to just push everything aside and for us to be together, but I'm so scared..."

"Of me?"

"No... of course not. It's like moving somewhere with a completely different way of life, and I'd be a fool if that didn't scare me."

"Of course, but I learned a long time ago that nothing ever stays the same. Our worlds are always changing, and we change with it. It could be something minimal or something like this, but people are amazing. They adapt and learn to cope in the direst circumstances."

"I really just need to think, and perhaps I need to speak with Caragh. Whatever my decision, I'll let you know. In the end, whatever it may be, I will support our child financially."

"I don't want your money, Matt. I want you... I want a family. All I've ever wanted is a family."

"I know, honey, I know. Believe me, I hate myself for doing this to you, but understand that I need to get straight in my head what I am doing."

"Yes, I do get it, I suppose, but, Matt, can I ask you one question? You have to answer it truthfully."

"You can ask me anything."

"If I aborted this baby, would things go back to normal?"

Matt looked at _his _Min with sad eyes. "No, because I know that wouldn't be the Min I fell in love with."

"Yeah, so either way, I lose. Oh, and Matt, I never would abort, though I think you knew that."

"I did. Stay strong and stay safe, honey. You'll hear from me in the next week or so, I promise."

"I appreciate that. Thanks for your time, Matt."

The pair embraced awkwardly, and Minerva watched as Matt walked into the distance, away from her...

"Hey, my lovely, were you a good girl for granny?" Matt asked Caragh on returning home.

"Yes, I was. We made fairy cakes, but you aren't allowed to eat them yet, Daddy!" Caragh squealed with delight.

"Caragh, honey, why don't you go and play on the swing until the cakes cool and then we'll ice them?" asked Rose, the mother of Matt's late wife.

"Okay, Granny," Caragh smiled and ran outside to play.

"Matt, I think you need somebody to talk to, and don't think you can't talk to me because of Susan. Susan has been gone for some time now. Besides, I like Minerva on the few occasions I've met her. She seems good with Caragh and obviously, they love each other as mother and daughter."

"You're far too observant for your own good, Rose," Matt stated fondly. "It's so much more complicated with Minerva than you realise, but in truth, I need to tell somebody the entire story, someone who I can trust with a secret and I can trust with advice. You sure you have time, Rose?"

"I have all the time in the world... you deserve your happy ever after, Matt."

"Thanks, Rose. You'll think I'm mad, but honest to God, it is one hundred percent the truth- on Caragh's life."

Rose raised her eyebrows at that statement and knew she wouldn't question one thing Matt was going to say. Matt continued to tell her all about the pregnancy, Hogwarts, and the wizarding world.

When he had finished, he looked to her and simply asked, "What do I do?"

Rose looked sadly at her son-in-law. "Nobody can tell you what to do, Matt, and I doubt many people find themselves in your situation. My opinion on the matter is that my granddaughter would be much happier to have her 'Mummy' back, and don't look at me that way, Matthew, I know that's what Caragh calls her, than not to have her. Caragh's young, and she'll adjust easily. Besides, finding out that Minerva was a witch didn't change your opinion of her, so I highly doubt Caragh's opinion will change. In fact, at this age, she'll probably see it as a big adventure."

"What about the baby? If he or she is magical, then won't Caragh be envious?"

"Perhaps slightly at times, but I'm sure my granddaughter will grow up to be the top of her class... I reckon we'll have a little doctor or lawyer on our hands before we know it. No baby will outshine her; they'll be equals, as you and Minerva will teach them both to be."

"Thank you, Rose, you're a wonder! I hope you know that," Matt stated, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Rose smiled up at Matt. He was such a good man, she thought. Even after the death of her daughter, Matt had been determined to soldier on for the sake of Caragh. He had also ensured that she didn't feel like a spare wheel in the family, and she still got to spend ample time with her granddaughter. None of this ever changed when Minerva came into his life. He was such a grounded individual whom Rose wished all the happiness in the world to.

"Well, if you excuse me, Matt, I have some buns to ice, I believe! You never know; if you're good, your daughter might even let you eat one. Then I'll be out of your hair for the rest of the day, and you can tell Caragh all about her Mummy... and that's what Min is, you know. She never tried to replace Susan; she avoided stepping on people's toes, but most of all, she supported that little girl through thick and thin. If anybody deserves that title, Matt, it is her."

Matt smiled. Perhaps things would turn out to be just fine after all.

An hour later, the unconventional family was sitting around the kitchen table, munching on cupcakes, "Oh my, Caragh; these are yummy! How did my little girl get to be such a good baker?"

"Daddy, that's easy; Granny taught me!" little Caragh exclaimed.

"Oh, of course; I forgot your Granny was such a good cook! Now how about we put two of those aside for Mummy?" Matt smiled.

Caragh's eyes lit up, and she looked to her daddy. "You mean Mummy's coming back?"

Matt laughed softly, his daughter's enthusiasm only serving to strengthen the fact that he was doing the right thing.

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks to my BETA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**I had to make up a location for Hogwarts; now I am familiar with a lot of Scotland but only the usual, Glasgow, Edinburgh, Dundee and Aberdeen. Now being realistic none of these locations seemed right to me, I picture it in a more undeveloped place and most likely further north. So basically I'm just using a map and guess work, so I hope it's okay.**_

"Okay, Caragh, now that Granny is gone, we are going to sit down and have a talk about Mummy, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy! I miss her, and I want to see her as soon as we can."

"I know, honey, me too, but first off, we need to talk about something you didn't know about Mummy."

"Nothing could make me love Mummy any less," the little girl said with so much certainty and determination Matt was taken aback.

"Well, honey, we'll talk about all that once you know the truth. Darling, you know at Halloween people dress up as witches and wizards, and we think they are imaginary creatures?"

"Yes, but witches and wizards are bad! They give me nightmares. Daddy, are magicians good because that strange man with the long beard disappeared into thin air? He was nice, though, so I don't think he was a wizard," Caragh stated in complete innocence.

"Well, honey, that's certainly made my job a lot easier," stated Matt, gob-smacked his daughter had witnessed Albus apparating and not said anything. "You see, honey, Albus is a wizard, but witches and wizards aren't bad like the movies make out. Well, the thing is, I know this because Mummy Min is a witch."

The little girl's eyes widened like saucers and then she laughed. "Well, I know Mummy isn't a bad witch. She wouldn't chop me up and put me in a cauldron like the bad witch in my nightmare. Can Mummy really do magic, Daddy?"

Matt was dumbfounded by the girl's acceptance and enthusiasm, Caragh was at an age at which she was still learning about the world around her and hence when she learned of new and exciting things, she would accept them and not question them.

"Yes, honey, Mummy teaches magical children at a school in Scotland. She can even turn into a cat."

"Well, can I tell her I'd rather have her as my mummy than a kitty?"

"Of course, honey. Now why don't you go and wrap up a couple of those fairy cakes and I'll pack your bag? We'll take the train up to Scotland."

"Yeah, we're going to see Mummy!"

"Snap!" shouted Caragh loudly, "Yes, Daddy, I won again!"

"Well done, honey." Matt sighed. They had been on the train for hours, and Caragh seemed no closer to sleep.

"Are we nearly there yet, Daddy?"

"No, honey, I told you we'd be on the train over bed time, so you have to go to sleep. That will make it feel shorter. Plus, you won't be tired when we see Mummy."

"Yes, Daddy, but we forgot to pack Kitty. I can't sleep without her!"

"I know you usually sleep with Kitty, honey, but you just have to try extra hard to go to sleep now," Matt said softly whilst rubbing gentle circles on his daughter's back in an attempt to soothe her to sleep.

"Okay, Daddy, I'll try, but only because I get to see Mummy when I wake up."

The rest of the journey passed by with relative ease, Caragh only wakening once briefly. Eventually, fourteen hours and a couple of connections later, Matt and Caragh stepped off the train in Muir of Ord near Inverness.

"Daddy, where's the castle?" Caragh asked innocently.

"I know roughly where it is, honey; it won't take too long!" Matt exclaimed. He was extremely thankful that the worst of the journey was over but was also highly aware that he wasn't exactly sure where Hogwarts was. Min had often talked about the place which meant so much to her and had on occasion, told him that the nearest muggle town was, indeed, Muir of Ord, though the castle was discretely tucked away nearby and would appear to muggles as nothing more than an abandoned, dilapidated castle. A problem, perhaps, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Stepping into a nearby café, the pair refuelled. Half way through their breakfast, Matt called over the proprietor.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" the woman asked.

"Actually, I'm just passing through the area travelling, and I was wondering if you could tell us if there was anything of interest around here?"

"Oh... well, I'm sorry to say you've hit a bit of a quiet spot around here, not much te do apart from a long walk."

"Actually, a walk sounds nice. Would there be any ruins or landmarks around here? I'm rather partial to seeing bits of history when I'm travelling."

"Well, aye, actually. Now that you mention it, you see them hills out yonder?" the woman asked, pointing out the window.

Matt nodded as the woman continued, "Well there's a ruin of a castle out there, a huge big castle in its day, I'm sure. Possibly worth a mosey round if you're in te that kind o' thing. Personally, I've never done more than drive past it. You'll need a taxi to get out there, mind..."

"Thank you; that definitely sounds like something that would interest me!"

"Well, enjoy, but be warned if you hear any stories; a lot of people 'round here seem to think there are a lot of odd goings on up that direction. A load of codswallop, if you ask me!"

The woman turned to tend to some other customers. "Well, Caragh, I think we're going to go see Mummy now!"

The little girl jumped up and put her coat on while Matt paid for the food.

Twenty minutes, later Matt was standing in the ruins of the castle, Caragh in his arms.

"Daddy, I'm pretty sure Mummy doesn't live here," the young girl stated, looking at the crumpled castle. _This was __**not**__a home or a school,_ she thought!

"Honey, remember what I told you. It's magic so people don't find out about the witches and wizards. We're special, though, so we can know about them."

"Okay, Daddy, but how do we get to see Mummy if we can't see anything?"

"I'm not sure, honey, but somehow, I think Mummy will know that we're here," Matt stated, praying to God that he was indeed standing on the grounds of Hogwarts.

**Inside Hogwarts**

"Really, Albus, I'd much rather I just got on with things. I know I'll have to deal with all this at some point, but at the minute, the pain is too fresh, and I can't bear to think about it. Just let me go back to teaching my classes, please."

"Oh, okay, Minerva, if you really think that is what's best for you, and then you can go back to teaching. However, I want you to take things slower and not tire yourself out. I mean it. I need you to promise."

"I promise, Albus! Now if you excuse me, I think I'll just get back to-"

"_Muggles!_ There are muggles on the grounds," Professor Gabriella Clayton screamed, barging into Albus' office. "I had a vision. There were muggles on the grounds, and they _will _enter the castle!"

"Ah, okay, Gabriella, and no doubt they will bring death to one of the students. Or perhaps, you'll mix it up a bit this time? Possibly a professor, hmm?" Minerva asked. The Divinations professor seemed to have a habit of having false predictions, which involved the death of one of their pupils.

"I'm not sure, Professor. My vision wasn't as precise as usual. It didn't show specific people."

Minerva snorted in an undignified manner before replying in a voice laced with sarcasm, "Oh, that is odd. Your visions usually have so much clarity!"

"Now, now, Minerva, play nice!" Albus exclaimed, "Thank-you, Gabriella, for bringing this to my attention. I assure you, I will look into the matter."

Once Albus had shown Gabriella out of his office, he turned to Minerva. "Now as unlikely as it is that there is any truth in Gabriella's prediction, I feel I should probably take a look anyway. You know, just in case? Perhaps, Min, you would like to join me for a stroll around the grounds before breakfast?"

"Yes, Albus, that sounds delightful. Just what I need! I'll just get my coat and then meet you in the entrance hall."

"Okay, my dear, I'll see you in a moment."

The two friends walked in comfortable silence down the gravel path to the entrance gate. They then began to walk around the periphery of the grounds, looking for intruders. Thirty minutes after they began their walk, Minerva heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Mummy!" came the voice of Minerva's favourite five-year-old. It was the voice that gave her hope.

**Thanks to those who have reviewed recently! I would appreciate a few reviews, I've had very little feedback in recent chapters. Also thanks to my BETA Darkin520.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Caragh? Matt?" Minerva questioned, unable to comprehend that the two before her were real.

She turned to Albus as though to ask him to clarify the situation as reality. He nodded slowly to his best friend, thrilled at the prospect of her receiving a second chance at happiness with the man she loved and a family she had always deserved.

Matt and Caragh slowly approached the woman who so dearly held their hearts. "Min?" Matt questioned, opening his arms to ask for forgiveness.

Minerva immediately stepped into his welcoming embrace, holding him tightly to her. She then put her lips near his ear and whispered quietly so as neither Caragh or Albus could hear, "I missed you, and I love you. I'm so glad you're back- _but_ if you **ever **act like an arrogant, selfish son-of-a-bitch again, you are in for it, mister, got it? _Nobody_ walks all over Minerva McGonagall and gets away with it."

Matt turned to look her in the eye; this was the strong, independent woman he knew. He'd expected her harsh words, but the look in her eyes showed her forgiveness of him, as well as giving him that all too rare glimpse of her vulnerability.

"I promise, my love, never again will I hurt you, and I will do my utmost to ensure I don't ever disappoint you but as for this, 'Nobody walks all over _Minerva McGonagall_ and gets away with it,' I'm not so sure. There's something I don't like about it."

"Well, my, love I am who I am, but I promise you that I'll try my best to control my temper and not to threaten you," Minerva said as honestly and as plainly as her accent allowed for.

"Ah, my darling, I think you misunderstood my meaning. It wasn't the threat I didn't like. To be fair I think angry, controlling Minerva is rather sexy, 'cause she's still my Minerva. My issue was rather with_ McGonagall_. Call me old-fashioned, but I still rather like the idea of marriage to seal our little family group. So Minerva McGonagall, will you do me the greatest honour by becoming my wife?" Matt asked with tenderness in his voice and dropping onto one knee.

Before Minerva had the chance to answer, Caragh had wrapped her little arms around Minerva's legs and looked up," _Please, please, please_, say yes? That'll mean you'll be my Mummy for_ real_!"

Minerva laughed affectionately at Caragh, "Honey, no marriage certificate will change the relationship we have; my darlings, we'll always be a tight-knit, understanding family. However, nothing in the world would make me prouder than to marry your daddy and to share your surname. So, Matt, yes, I will marry you!"

The couple looked to each other, tears glistening in both their eyes. Matt pulled both his girls into a bone-crushing hug, "Nothing in the world will ever come between the Clarke family."

Minerva pulled apart from her newly defined family and looked to the only man who could match Matt's presence in her life, though in a completely different manner.

"Albus," Minerva whispered, "thank-you for bringing my family back to me. You've taught me everything I know and helped define me as a person. No matter what happens or where I am, know that you'll always have a place in my family."

Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva's slight frame. "Thank-you, my dear. I am so proud of you, and I hope you know that I think of you exactly as you think of Caragh."

"I do, Albus, which is how I know that you'll be the one to give me away to the man I love to the ends of the earth."

"I'd be humbled, my dear. Now I believe you require some time with your family. I'll have your classes covered now. I'll see you at dinner."

"Albus!" Minerva called as he turned away. "They can't see the castle, let alone set foot inside."

"Oh wise one, have faith; the castle just knows. Now don't be rude. Show your guests to the door!" With his wise words of wisdom, Albus had taken to a run towards the castle with the agility and youth to match a man of half his age.

"Don't worry; you get used to his eccentricities," Minerva said with a giggle. "Well, come on then; let's go see Hogwarts!"

"Will any of the magical children put me in the cauldron, Mummy?" Caragh asked innocently, tugging on Minerva's robes.

"Oh, honey, do you really think Mummy or Daddy would let anybody eat our precious little girl? Most of the children are lovely and as for the few mean ones, well, Mummy will protect you from those nasty snakes!"

"Snakes?" The little girl's eyes widened to saucers.

"Not real snakes, honey... it's to do with intra-school houses. I'll explain later!" Minerva reassured her, lifting the feather-light child onto her hip.

The time passed in idle chatter as they walked up to the main entrance of the castle. "Well, this is it. If I place your hands on the knocker, hopefully, that should do the trick. Then I'll show you to the great hall for some breakfast; I'm famished!"

Minerva gently took Caragh's hand in hers and brought it to rest on the door knocker, "Okay, darling, now I know this is odd for you, but I want you to lift your hand with mine and then you should be able to see the school."

Caragh nodded in agreement. Minerva was all the while thinking it a miracle that they had seen no students yet. She brought her hand up and back down, connecting the knocker with the giant oak door, Caragh's small hand encased within hers.

Minerva was about to ask if Caragh could see the castle then. However, she looked down at the girl and saw that Caragh's eyes were filled with wonder as she drank in every detail of her surroundings.

"Daddy, Daddy, you have _got to_ see this place!" Caragh shrieked in excitement.

"Okay, then, Daddy, give me your hand," Minerva ordered, repeating the process with Matt.

"W...o...w!" Matt exclaimed. Although Minerva's stories had built up his perception of what Hogwarts castle might be, he was still vitally unprepared for the scale and prestige of the castle that stood before him. "Impressive place to live, Min!"

"It is, quite. Now just wait 'til you see the great hall!"

Minerva led carried Caragh into the entrance hall and then headed in the direction of the great hall. Matt followed behind at a distance, taking in his surroundings. Caragh was more vocal in her awe of the castle and as Minerva carried her, she asked many questions,

"Mummy, what does that writing say?" Caragh enquired, pointing to the Hogwarts crest above the archway of the great hall.

"It says, my darling, _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. To us, it means let sleeping dragons lie."

"Mummy..." Caragh laughed. "You'd have to be pretty silly to wake up a dragon!"

"Yes, darling, I suppose you would."

Minerva stopped before they entered the great hall, "Matt, Caragh, are you both comfortable eating in here? Otherwise, I can have food brought to my rooms. It's just that I don't usually have visitors, and students, well, they may be inclined to gawp."

"Min, if you'd be more comfortable with us in your room, then I won't take any offence," Matt answered.

"No, it wasn't that. Oh, come on, let us be brave!" With that Minerva grasped Matt's hand in her own, still carrying Caragh in her arms and led them into the great hall.

Immediately, the hall was filled with whispers and gossip; the esteemed professor holding hands with a man and carrying a child in her arms; _she almost seemed normal_, thought most students.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, Mummy, look! It's Poppy and Ro. Can we go over and say hello? Can we, _please_?" Caragh asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Minerva once again smiled keenly at her daughter's enthusiasm. What it must be like to see life through rose-tinted glasses or a child's eyes! "Honey, we're going to sit up there anyway. That empty chair is mine, and I'll get you and Daddy chairs as well."

"No, Mummy! I want to sit on your knee, so I won't need a chair."

"Okay, honey." Minerva sighed. She was going to find it difficult to drop the stern teacher façade whilst still in the company of her pupils. However, Caragh and Matt were higher on her list of priorities than her reputation with her pupils, though there was no denying all eyes in the hall were on her and that made her entirely uncomfortable.

"Am I hallucinating, or did you guys see that too?" James asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Um, no… I think I saw Professor McGonagall smiling and holding a kid, a kid who called her Mummy!" Sirius replied while Remus nodded his head in agreement.

James scrunched up a piece of parchment and threw it at Lily Evans to get her attention.

Remus snorted and said, "Way to go, James. Great way to get the girl you love to like you!"

"I do _not _love her!" James retorted as Lily swivelled around on the bench a few seats up to face them.

"James," the beautiful red-head acknowledged. "Did you want something?"

"Ummm.. . well, yeah, actually. We all know you're close to McGonagall. Do you know anything about the mystery guests?"

"As a matter of fact, James, I don't. And even if I did, why should I tell you? I refuse to ever help you until you stop picking on Severus!" Lily snarled. In truth, she liked James, but at times, he was a bit too full of himself, which unfortunately came at the expense of her childhood friend, Severus Snape. Lily had become rather close to Minerva. Following the rejection of her own family, she had found solace in the arms of her head of house, a woman she now saw as an excellent female role model, friend, and mentor.

She was unsure of how she felt about what seemed to be her professor's family. She somehow felt betrayed not to have been informed of her professor's home life, though she understood that Minerva was entitled to her privacy.

"Well, my lovely family, this is the entrance to my quarters. The password is Caragh. However, I think that may be a little obvious now, so we best change it! Caragh, honey, what's your favourite food?"

"Krispie buns, Mummy, 'cause we make them together!"

Matt and Minerva both shared a look over their daughter's head, both basking in the cuteness and perfection their family had become.

"Well, you heard the girl. My new password shall be 'krispie buns'!"

The three stepped through the portrait, and the two newcomers surveyed their surroundings. "It isn't much, but make yourselves at home all the same."

"Min, these rooms may be small, but they're a perfect reflection of you and for that reason, I _love _them!"

"Thanks, darling, and now that we're away from prying eyes, can I please have a proper make-up kiss from my fiancé?" Min asked with an impish and very feminine grin.

"Darling," Matt breathed against Min's lips. "You never _ever_ have to ask me for a kiss. You should know it's my favourite pastime." With that he sealed their lips together, his tongue immediately seeking entrance to join her own in a lustful duel.

The couple, completely entranced in one another, were ruefully brought back to reality by the squeals of Caragh. "Ewww… Mummy and Daddy _kissing_!"

"Aww, munchkin," Matt said, looking to his daughter, feeling gutted to have broken the kiss with Min so quickly. "We're only kissing because we love each other, but we love you, too, so how about we _all _have a cuddle on the sofa?"

The three settled down on the sofa, the family holding each other so close that they occupied only half of the couch.

"Can I be a flower girl and wear a pretty dress at the wedding, please?" Caragh asked.

"Of course you can, honey!" Minerva enthused.

"Will the wedding be soon? Please, let it be soon," Caragh exclaimed.

Minerva looked to Matt, her expression one of question.

"Well, Min, I would happily marry you tomorrow or next year. So long as we are together, I am the happiest man in the world."

Minerva smiled warmly. "Well, as much as I may come across to be a very modern woman, there are some things I also share an old-fashioned value on, and I would like it if we are married before…well, you know."

"Before what? Tell me, please…I don't like surprises," Caragh moaned.

"Now I know she's been spending too much time with you, Min. _I don't like surprises_- sound familiar much?" Matt mocked.

Minerva smirked and threw a pillow at Matt. "Well, are we going to tell her?"

"As long as you're okay with that, Min. Also, I like the idea of getting married before, next month or something?"

"Next month sounds perfect, and of course I'm okay with it!"

"Well, Caragh, move over a bit on my lap so you can see both of us." Caragh did as she was told and Matt continued, "Well, Caragh, you're going to be a big sister!"

Caragh's face lit up for the hundredth time that day. "Oh, really? I'm going to get a little sister! I'll be the best big sister ever! I promise! I'll help Mummy look after the baby, and I'll teach her to walk and talk and everything!"

"Well, honey, I'll need all the help I can get, but you do realise it could be a little brother?"

"Oh, you mean you can't choose? My friend Emma said she chose to get a sister. Maybe you should ask Emma's mummy how to choose?" Caragh asked in contemplation.

"Honey, I think Emma was telling porkies," Matt said, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Umm, Mummy, will the baby get to go school here?" Caragh asked, a frown appearing on her face.

Matt sighed heavily, his eyes glazed with worry and perhaps fear. Minerva took a steady breath and began, "I can't say yes for sure, but yes, love, there is a strong possibility that the baby will go to school here. But that won't be for a long time, yet."

"I can't go here, though, can I?" Caragh asked, already knowing the answer, although she couldn't help but feel a surge of hope in her tiny heart.

"No, honey, you can't go here because you aren't a witch, but that makes you no less important. You are a very smart girl, and you can grow up and get any job you want," Minerva said fondly.

"Okay, well I want to be an astra… an, um, astronaut when I grow up. I guess if I was a witch, then I wouldn't get that job!"

"No, honey, you're probably right!" replied Minerva through a smirk. Only an innocent five-year-old would aspire to be an astronaut!

"Well, my little astronaut, you have to wait for a while yet until you're a big sister, but you still have to be very good for Mummy 'cause she might get a little tired."

"I'm always good, Daddy!"

"Oh, of course you are, my perfect daughter! My perfect family!" Matt said with a smile.

Everything was indeed, at that moment, perfection, though both adults were aware that the serious talking would be done later, away from little ears.

**_Sorry for the delay in updates, I'm moving to England on Saturday and any mothers among you will know how hard that is to do with a one year old in the house :) Next update will be up during the week!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Really sorry for the delay, I moved last week to start uni! Getting settled now though so shouldn't be so long until next update. Thanks for your patience._**

**Chapter 10**

"Night honey," Matt whispered to his daughter, tucking her in for the night.

"Night-night Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, sleep tight." Matt kissed his daughters forehead and walked towards the door.

"Daddy," Matt turned back to his daughter, "Thank-you for getting my mummy back and letting me be a big sister."

"You're very welcome honey," Matt said, tears of happiness blurring his vision, "Thank-you for being such a big girl about all of this."

Caragh smiled at him as he exited the room.

"She go down okay?" Minerva asked.

"Yep fine darling. I'm sure she'll be asleep in no time at all, the train journey really tired her out."

"That's good, I was worried about how she would sleep in strange surroundings, especially in a room that wee."

"Yeah it's not ideal but it's fine in the meantime. Let's not worry about trivial things just yet."

"Well yes but it's one the many things we have to discuss. These quarters aren't going to be suitable for a family of four. Then we must decide if I am to continue at Hogwarts, essentially if we come to live in Scotland or in London."

"Yeah, well what do you want to do? We could have tonight to ourselves or we can be sensible and have this talk now." Matt asked drawing Minerva to him on the sofa.

"As horridly practical as I'm about to sound on the night of our engagement, I think I'd rather we got this conversation out of the way with. I just don't think we should delay the inevitable, plus Caragh's a very quizzical child and I would like us to be able to answer her questions."

"If that's what you want to do darling then let's, would you like to begin or shall I?"

"I will; thanks honey," Minerva answered leaning into to place a chaste kiss to his lips, "Well I'd just like to begin by saying I feel completely open minded to this whole thing and that ultimately what's best for our family will be foremost in my mind."

"I'm glad and I agree honey. You know I'm not completely comfortable with the magical world yet, but I've reached the stage at which I realise that I will make myself come to like it if it is what's best for our family."

"I'd also want you to know that if we move to London, I won't be content as a housewife in the long run. Whilst the children are young perhaps but work is important to me and I like to be able to stand on my own two feet."

"That's one of the many things I admire of you sweetie. Can I ask how children whom were brought up in the muggle world cope whenever they come to Hogwarts?"

"Of course babe, well it's rather common. We sometimes get muggleborns although that isn't all too common, that is when a non-magical couple have a magical child. Often they get it hard when they come to Hogwarts, especially from the Slytherin house whom often call them by a derogatory name. Children who are half-blood are more common, as our child will be. They are at times brought up outside of the magical world, being honest they often find it difficult to fit in at first. Imagine going to school and never having heard of any of the subjects or sports, of course you'd feel like an outsider. However I haven't known a child not to adjust, by the end of their sixth year you have to remind yourself who was raised a muggle and who wasn't by that point they're all on an even keel."

"Okay, would you begrudge it if our child was brought up in muggle London."

"Begrudge it? No I suppose not, I'm not entirely thrilled by the prospect. When I was younger I always dreamed of teaching my kids to ride their first broom and growing up around my friends children but I can forgo that if it's best for _us _as a _whole_."

"Well honey. My gut instinct is that we'd be better off in London but perhaps that's just me being a coward. I just think that perhaps Caragh would do better there. She has friends there and we have an abundance of schools to choose from; here we're in the middle of nowhere I can't see there being much for Caragh here but I could be wrong. I also want you to understand that _if_ we did go and live in London, there is no way you'd be cutting off contact with all your friends and the wizarding world. You could still teach him or her to ride a broom and they would know all about what to expect at Hogwarts."

"Taking Caragh into account I do believe you're right, _all this _has already disrupted Caragh's life and I don't want to cause her more upheaval than necessary. I pretty much grew up away from the wizarding world and it didn't do me a jot of harm, in fact I'm probably more determined because of it."

"Okay, this is a huge decision for you Min. How much do you think leaving Hogwarts would affect you?"

"Well this place has pretty much been home since I've been eleven, so I'm cannae lie it's going to be extremely difficult. In fact not seeing Albus on a daily basis will probably be harder than giving up teaching, he's been there for me through a lot in my life."

"I understand Min, I just don't want you to feel like I'm calling this decision. I couldn't bear it if you thought I were forcing you into this decision."

"I'd never think that, you're to dear to me to hold grudges. Furthermore looking past how difficult it will be for me to leave this place, I can see that it's what's best in the long run. I can rethink things in regards to a job in a couple of years, living in Hogwarts means I've never had much need to spend so my savings should grant me a couple of years off."

"Honey, we're going to be husband and wife, what's mine is yours and I will work my ass off it meant you got to spend the time you wanted with the kids."

"Thanks honey, that means so much to me. I just don't like the idea of a nanny or a child-minder spending more time with them than I do, I wouldn't be comfortable with being an absent figure in their lives."

"I understand sweetie, really I do. Susan had similar ideas when she was pregnant with Caragh."

"Are you scared of me being pregnant?"

"No… I mean, I guess I was a little at first but dying in childbirth isn't all that common nowadays and I guess that in a strange way I have no regrets. I can't imagine my life without Caragh, of course I wish Susan didn't die but what I'm saying I suppose is at least her death was for something, because of it I have the most amazing daughter in the entire world. So I guess I'm just accepting that I should just embrace life from now on."

"Well darling I think you've taken a leap in faith in the last few days, thanks for believing in me and in us. Now it's my turn to give to you, I'm going to have to learn to be a city slicker!"

Matt wrapped his arms around Minerva placing a deep probing kiss to her lips, "Thank you darling for being such an amazing, giving person and I promise that I will do my upmost every day to make you and our children the happiest people in the world."

"And I darling promise to love you, forever and a day," Minerva repeated Matts earlier actions, craving closeness to him, "Well darling, I think we still have time tonight to have some _us time_."

"I agree darling, now I believe I still need the grand tour of your rooms…"

"Well how about we start the tour in the bedroom…"

"Lead the way good lady!"

"Of course dear gentleman."

The two entered the bedroom, where the tour started and ended, the two lovers not surfacing until the following morning having spent the night reaffirming their love of one another.

"Albus, would you come for a walk with us later? I want to show Matt and Caragh the grounds and I thought the perhaps yourself and Miss Evans might join us, so as you can both get to know my family better."

"It would be my pleasure, oh Minerva I'm so happy you're eventually getting all you deserve. Your kid will be so lucky to have a mother like you."

"Thank-you Albus, you're one of a kind- truly. Anyway I'll meet you in the entrance hall in half an hour. I've asked Lily to meet me in my rooms."

Albus nodded and showed Minerva out of his office.

She had only been back in her rooms for about ten minutes when a knock came at the door.

"Matt, can you get that? I'll be out in a minute." Minerva called from the bedroom where she was trying to find a scarf and gloves for Caragh to wear, still wary of using too much magic around the girl.

Matt answered the door to a red haired teenage girl, he smiled warmly as she spoke.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall asked me to call by her office something about a walk," she spoke quickly indicating her nervousness.

"Ah I see you must be Lily, come on in, Minerva's just in her room she'll be out in a minute I'm sure."

Lily nervously sat in the seat Matt had pointed to and was relieved to see her favourite teacher emerge almost immediately.

"Ah Lily at least someone's dressed for the cold weather. These southerners really are clueless!" Minerva joked seeing Lily decked out in a pink duffle coat.

"Anyway Lily I know we've always had a strange relationship which hasn't quite been limited to the traditional student –teacher shebang. Well anyway because of that I wanted you to get some time to meet Matt and his daughter Caragh. Matt is my fiancé."

"Congratulations Professor, I hope you're very happy together and I'm very happy to meet you both," Lily added with a smile.

"Can you be my friend?" Caragh asked edging forward past Minerva, "It's just I have no friends in Scotland."

"I'm sure we'll get on great Caragh, I'm Lily by the way."

The four set off to meet Albus in the entrance hall and to go for a walk. Caragh took a great shine to Lily and spent most of the walk holding her hand while Minerva ensured Matt and Albus got better acquainted.

Reflecting on the day later that evening Minerva mused that it couldn't have gone much better!


	11. Chapter 11

****Apologies for the delay, still settling into my new surroundings and getting preoccupied!

**Chapter 11**

The door of the headmaster's office swung open as though anticipating her arrival. She took in a deep breath and entered the cluttered office, anticipation rising in every footfall.

"Ah, Minerva I was hoping you'd call by. It's been too long since our walk with your beloved and Miss Evans." Albus exclaimed.

"Whilst I agree it's been far too long since our last walk or game of chess, referring to anyone as my beloved is… well it isn't very me."

Albus's eyes lit in a charming twinkle of amusement, "Well I assume given Matt and Caragh are still in your rooms that you didn't just drop-by on a social call?"

"Correct as usual Albus!" Minerva stated, shuffling her feet nervously in a very _un_Professor McGonagall way.

"Pray tell, my dear," Albus asked picking up on his friend's nervousness.

Minerva withdrew a letter from her robes and handed it to her employer, "Albus I have thought about it at great length and discussed it with Matt; I hand you my resignation taking place as of next term."

"I accept," Albus said his voice cracking, she turned his back to her trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Albus… dad… it will never be goodbye between us, I want you to be a grandfather to my child. I'll call and see you and I sincerely hope you shall visit us, you will always be welcome in our home."

She embraced him from behind knowing he was not yet ready to hold a conversation or for her to see the tears that now fell freely down his face as he had been called 'dad' for the first and last time. He loved Minerva as his own flesh and blood and as such knew how she was prepared to give up her life at Hogwarts for the love of the little girl she saw as her child.

With that Minerva left his office heartbroken at the site she left behind her, though in her heart she knew the decision was the right one. Her next step she knew had to be to tell Poppy and Ro and then of course she would have to break the news to her cubs at some point.

With a heavy heart knowing the hurt she had and would inflict on those she loved, she went in search of her two childhood friends. She didn't have to look far finding them in the staffroom.

Rolanda smirked as she saw her friend approaching, "Ah and the newly founded sex goddess arises from her bedroom at last."

Minerva snorted, "Sex goddess? Really Ro you should try finding time for that with a five year old running riot and curiosity beyond her years."

"Still… must have done something right," Poppy muttered under her breath most uncharacteristically.

"As much as I love your witty banter girls, I have some important news to break to you both," Minerva stated as she took a seat between the two women.

"Honestly Min, don't look at us so gravely, in the past few days we've learned that you've had a boyfriend for four years, are up the duff, are getting married to a man who's child calls you her mother, nothing could surprise us anymore." Ro stated.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts and going to live in the muggle world…"

There it was, complete and utter silence from the two women who had known her since eleven years of age when they met on platform nine and three quarters.

"Min, you are joking?" Rolanda whispered, the hard as nails flight instructor furiously wiped a tear from her eye.

"We feel it's the best decision for Caragh at this time."

"What about what's best for you or for your baby?" Poppy asked.

"Honestly don't you think I've been through this time and time again, this is the hardest choice I've ever had to make. I'm begging you, please don't make it harder!" Minerva pleaded, freely crying before her friends.

The two women embraced their dear friend, "Aww Min please don't cry. You know we both love you and will support you one hundred percent with all your choices." Poppy empathised rubbing comforting circles on Min's back.

The bell sounded raising the three women from their unease.

"Well I have a class now so I best go," Minerva stated standing up, "Thank-you both for being so understanding."

Later that day, Matt and Caragh were preparing to leave for their London home.

"You best be good for Daddy, baby."

"Yes Mummy, will you come home at the weekend?" Caragh asked in her usual sweet voice.

"Not until Sunday sweetie, its Hogsmede weekend." Minerva replied with a heavy heart.

The little girl tried her best not to show her disappointment but it was clear for Minerva and Matt to see, " Aww Mummy that means that you can't tuck me in."

"I know darling and I'd like nothing more." Minerva said eventually setting down her daughter and turning to Matt.

"I love you Min, I'll miss you. I've gotten used to being together over the past few days."

Minerva silenced him by crashing her lips to his. Eventually she pulled away to the sound of their daughter making overly dramatic sick sounds at the sight of her parents kissing. Though they both knew she loved them being affectionate to one another.

"Miss you too, you oul' softie," Minerva joked placing a last kiss on his lips before turning back to Caragh.

"Right little miss come and hold onto me."

Caragh bounded into her mother's arms and Matt held Min close to him. In a flash the three disappeared only to reappear in Matt's modest London home, Caragh surrounded by her toys as per usual but one thing that did shock the witch to no end was the presence of Rose in the living room.

It had been Minerva's intention to simply sidelong apparate her daughter and fiancé t their home and get straight back to Hogwarts but now she had to talk to Rose no doubt.

She had met the woman on a few occasions over the years at Christmas and birthdays and they got on well enough. Although Minerva couldn't help but feel that things between them would always be slightly awkward given that she had taken a role the woman's daughter should have played.

"Granny!" Caragh squealed in delight, as is typical of a young child not realising her mother's discomfort at the situation.

"Hello sweetheart," Rose crooned lifting her granddaughter into her lap.

"Granny guess what?" Caragh writhed with excitement and sped on without waiting for any acknowledgment from the adult. "Mummy and Daddy are going to get married and I get to be a bridesmaid and also I get to be a big sister," Caragh rambled not once stopping for a breath.

Matt with his arm still wrapped firmly around Minerva, heard his fiancée's sharp intake of breath. Of course she was unaware as to how much Rose already knew and to how much the elder woman loved and respected the younger.

Rose soon broke into a wide smile, looking graciously at the man who had wooed her daughter some years before. She was truly happy for him and of course for her granddaughter. "About time you two! I wondered when you'd get around to making this more permanent, though I must say I didn't count on you announcing a baby and marriage at the same time! Congratulations."

"Oh how exciting!" She then exclaimed hugging first Matt and then Minerva.

"Thank-you," Minerva stated with a smile.

"Well Rose tea or coffee?" Matt asked nodding to Minerva also to ascertain she would be staying.

"Coffee please Matt," Rose replied. Min simply nodded, it would always be tea for her.

Matt busied himself with making the drinks while the three girls were seated in his living room. Rose sat in the sofa with her feet up and Caragh in her lap leaving just enough room for Matt.

Rose couldn't help but smile at how at peace her little granddaughter seemed in Minerva's arms.

"So, any wedding plans made yet Minerva?" Rose asked in genuine interest.

"Not as such, only that I think I'd like to get married before the baby is born and it's important to me that the wedding be in Scotland. Other than that I'm just trying to get my head around leaving Hogwarts."

"Ah that's the school you work at yes? I remember Matt mentioning it to me during our… conversation."

"Yes, transfigurations mistress, head of Gryffindor and ever loyal deputy. It's very hard to imagine life without it."

"Will you try and get another job nearer to home? Excuse my ignorance but I don't know if there are any other schools of magic in Britain."

"No there used to be but we're only a small community now so Hogwarts is the only one. I might see if I can manage teaching something in a muggle school when the baby's older. My father is after all muggle so I'm well informed."

"I didn't realise that about your father; so in theory you were born in the same conditions your child will be? A magical mother and non-magic father."

"I suppose, only my father was quite unaware that my mother was a witch. I do think he always held it somewhat against me that I harmed his perfect marriage when I started to show signs of magic. He is a man that enjoys the simple things in life, a minister in a small town outside Aberdeen.

"Perhaps you might ask him to preform your wedding ceremony? It might heal some of the wounds in your relationship."

Minerva smiled at the elder woman's words, "You know Rose that isn't a half bad idea."

"Yeah," Caragh shouted, "When can I meet my new granny and granddad?"

Minerva giggled at her daughter's infectious enthusiasm, "Soon baby I promise."

Matt interrupted with their drinks.

"I was just saying Matt that perhaps Minerva's father might marry you."

"Yes that sounds like a lovely idea though I might admit to being slightly nervous about meeting the in-laws."

"Yeah, you and me both," Minerva muttered and then looked at Matt, "It's been a long time, things were a little awkward."

"Well then perhaps it isn't such a good idea after all."

"No I have to face the music at some point besides they'd be heartbroken if I didn't tell them."

"Perhaps we could go and tell them together, maybe make it into our Christmas holidays."

"That sounds heavenly," Minerva smiled.

After discussing the wedding, baby and Minerva's move, both Min and Rose said their goodbyes. Rose drove back to her home and Minerva apparated back to Hogwarts with half an hour to spare before dinner in the great hall. Just enough time to tell her Gryffindor's the news.

_**Many people seem to have faved the story or signed up for alerts in the last few chapters, which I'm truly flattered by. However the reviews have been lacking entirely and although I don't write for reviews it does motivate me, so I would truly appreciate feedback if you could spare an extra moment.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I can only apologise for how long this update has taken. I won't flaff around with saying it won't happen again, the truth is simple I just don't seem to have any time. I'm busy with an extremely demanding university course and looking after my young daughter. My plan is to finish up over christmas, but I make no promises.**_

The portrait of the fat lady swung open for its head of house as per usual. Minerva cleared her throat to make her presence known, giving them enough time to break up their games of tonsil tennis and stop copying one another's homework.

"Can someone please go and gather all Gryffindors into the common room? I have an important announcement to make."

Soon enough all of the Gryffindors sat gathered around their head of house, their mother at Hogwarts. She even had the sole attention of Sirius Black and James Potter, which was quite a feat in itself!

"Well, I'm sure the rumour mill is ride on my personal life as of late, and I've come to clear up some issues." Minerva drew in an expectant breath, looking at the sea of enquiring faces.

"This term shall be my last at Hogwarts." She was pleased to note the shock and sadness present on her cubs' faces; she would be missed.

"I have recently become engaged and am expecting a baby in the next year. My fiancé and I have decided it best for his daughter to remain in London to prevent any upheaval. Therefore, I will be moving to London and as such, can no longer teach at Hogwarts."

Their reaction was not one she expected as the teenagers burst into applause and individually congratulated her, though Minerva couldn't help note Lily leaving, furiously wiping her eyes with James Potter following her.

Eventually, a half an hour later, Minerva left the Gryffindor common room, escaping the celebrations just in time for everyone to head to the great hall for dinner where the same announcement would be made to the faculty and students.

Minerva couldn't help but be nervous as she thought of the reaction the Slytherins would have. She went up and took her place between Albus and Pomona Sprout. Soon enough, all the students and teachers had taken their seats and Dumbledore was ready to make the announcement.

Minerva, his ever-faithful deputy, chimed her glass as Albus stood to speak. Immediately, silence came over the hall. Only the Gryffindors didn't seem surprised that Dumbledore was making an announcement on a Tuesday. After all, he always made announcements on Fridays.

"As most of you are aware, Professor McGonagall has had guests for the past few days, and I thank you all for being so welcoming. Tonight, however, is a night for me personally which is of great happiness, merriment, and sadness all in one. I am over the moon that our lovely Professor has become engaged-" He was cut off as murmurs broke out across the hall.

"I wasn't finished- she is also due to become a mother to very lucky baby girl or boy in the new year," he rushed to prevent interruption, "However it is in deep sadness that these life changing events mean she will be leaving Hogwarts come the Christmas holidays."

There it was again: the murmuring growing steadily louder. The students were intrigued; that was only natural. Most students never managed to see their teachers as _actual_ human beings, let alone think about a home or love life.

In their eyes she was a teacher, first, last, always, and in some respects, they were correct…or at least they were up until Matt and Caragh came into her life.

As one might expect of her loyal courageous Gryffindors, they broke the silence by once again applauding her. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in, though she noted the Slytherins turning back to their meal. However, she was sure she saw a slight smile grace the face of one Severus Snape. She would miss this place, that much was for sure.

**22****nd**** December**

Minerva walked into the great hall for the end-of-term feast, her last supper… She had already had her last class and had said individual goodbyes to the majority of her cubs.

Minerva frowned as she saw the doors to the great hall were closed. She looked at her watch; she wasn't late. Perhaps Peeved had played some part in it.

All the same, she pushed open the door and was met by darkness. How very odd…

Suddenly, the room sprung to life. The hall came alight with the golden hue of candles and fairy lights.

"Surprise!" yelled a room hall full of staff and excited teenagers (minus the Slytherins, of course.)

Minerva couldn't help but break down into tears at their kindness. "Hormones," she stated simply.

Madames Pomfrey and Hooch came to either side of her, one holding a plate of food from the buffet and the other a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Some lovely food, all of which shouldn't cause morning sickness…and some pumpkin juice for our mother to be!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Thank-you, girls." With that, Minerva went to mingle with students and teachers alike. The normal house tables had vanished and instead, crowds of people conversed under a starry sky. It would be a memory she would keep with her for years to come, even in her most trying times.

After making polite and somewhat heart-warming conversations for almost three hours, there was really only one girl Minerva wanted to speak to.

Eventually, she took her opportunity, ushering the young redhead into a secluded alcove off the great hall.

"It's going to be very odd here without you, Professor," Lily admitted with a sad smile.

"I'm no longer your professor, Lily. You may call me Minerva. I hope, Lily, that you won't oppose to seeing me from time to time. It seems my Caragh has taken a liking to you, and I must admit, you were one of my favourite students during my time here," Minerva said, hugging the girl.

"Thank you, Professor… I mean, Minerva, I'd love for us to stay in touch. By the way, you'll be a great mum. You've been like my mummy at Hogwarts," Lily said, looking sincerely at her ex-professor.

"Lily, I have something I'd like to ask you, and I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes. Just give me your honest answer."

"Okay," Lily confirmed, looking perplexed.

"Would you be my bridesmaid?"

The young girl launched herself into her mentor's arms. "I would _love _to be your bridesmaid!"

At around midnight of that night, Minerva made a discreet exit from the hall and went to lift her last bags from her room. She had gradually been moving things into Matt's home- their family home.

It felt so alien to Minerva when she walked out the doors of Hogwarts and towards the gates. For the first time since she left Hogwarts as a student, she had no job. She was relying on a man for security.

When she got to the gates, she took one last look at the castle she had called home for so long. It was as though it glowed in the dark, its last salute to her.

Moments later, the raven-haired witch appeared in a tranquil west London home.

"Mummy!" Caragh squealed in delight.

Minerva smiled, hoisting the young girl up. She felt her heart warm as she saw the welcome home banner and balloons, which had been prepared by her two favourite people.

"Welcome home, baby," Matt said a warm smile covering his face. Never before had he felt so complete.

"Mummy, I was allowed to stay up late to see you!"

"I can see that, baby. _Way _past your bedtime!"

"Well then, my precious girls, how about you both get into bed and I'll make some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah… come on, Mummy." Minerva carried Caragh to their room before getting her some pyjamas from her bedroom.

Both girls were changed and hugging in bed when Matt brought them hot chocolate. Caragh lay contented between her two parents, sipping at her drink. Min lived with them now. They were a real family, just like all her friends.

Caragh eventually slipped off to sleep as the three discussed their future together. The young girl even told her mother's stomach of their plans. This would be the best Christmas ever, that was for sure.

"Should I move her into her bed?" Matt asked his fiancée, wanting nothing more than to make love to her.

"Let her be, just for tonight," Minerva said with a smile, but at sensing Matt's disappointment added, "Care to join me in a bath?"

"You read my mind, Min!"

An hour later, the two tumbled into bed on either side of Caragh and fell asleep, whispering sweet nothings to one another.

**I hope you enjoyed, and I can't thank you enough for sticking with me despite my lack of updates.**


	13. Chapter 13

**On an updating role, two chapters in a week! With a track record like mine that's really something! I'd like to thank everyone for there continued support in terms of reviews/favourites etc! Anyway on with the story!**

**23****rd**** December**

The next morning after a leisurely breakfast, the small family decided to decorate the Christmas tree Matt had bought the previous day, after some persistent begging on Caragh's part. It was a heck of a lot later than they usually decorated the tree, but they had to wait for Min to finish with school. It was a family celebration, after all.

"Where do you want this one, honey?" Minerva asked Caragh, referring to the baby's first Christmas decoration.

"Uhm…" the young girl looked pensive beyond her years before replying, "Near the top… it's my favourite."

"Yes, baby, it's very precious," Min stated, placing it on a branch near the top and waiting for Caragh to nod her approval, which came soon after.

Some half hour later, the curtains were drawn and the lights off. Min sat on the couch, Caragh on her lap . They counted Matt in, _three, two, one…_ the fairy lights on the tree sprang into action, twinkling merrily.

"Aww…" came Caragh's voice, "Beautiful."

"Yes, beautiful indeed," Matt stated, looking at both his girls' radiating happiness, a glow in the white hue of the tree lights.

"Daddy, how many sleeps 'til Santa comes?"

"Two more, honey," Matt stated, moving into a position on the couch in which he could hold both girls comfortably.

"I can't wait to be your husband. I'll be the happiest man on the planet when we say, _I do_."

Minerva smiled. Giving up teaching seemed so much the right thing to do when she contemplated how happy she was at that moment in time. She grasped Mat's hand within her own and gave it a light squeeze. "Love you," she mouthed.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the festivities to come. They did the mammoth Christmas food shop; Min insisted they would jointly cook Christmas dinner. After all, it was about time she learned to cook the muggle way.

She then made shortbread with Caragh; both of them ended up covered in flour and having to crawl into the bathtub where Caragh persisted to splash her mummy in amusement for quite some time.

Later in the day, Caragh and Matt went to visit Rose. Rose would be spending Christmas at her sister's house in Manchester, and so the duo set about saying their Merry Christmases a couple of days early.

Although the invite had been extended to Min, she couldn't help but feel she was intruding and so, she opted to stay behind. She spent the time she had to herself writing a Christmas card to Rose. She knew her name was on the gift tag and card that Matt had bought, but she felt she needed to take a more personal approach. This card gave her the opportunity to say all the things she wanted to but was too embarrassed to say face to face. She opened the card and began to write;

_Dear Rose,_

_ Merry Christmas! I want to thank-you for being so welcoming to me since we first met and also to apologise for not having made a conscious effort to get to know you and spend some time with you._

_I can only imagine how it must have felt for you to have lost Susan and how difficult it must be to be in some way to have the desire to fill the void which was left in Caragh's life. I know you perhaps felt Matt moved on a little quickly, and I can only assure you that our relationship began completely platonically. He was just his usual dashing self, offering to help a woman home safely in the dark of the night. He told me all about his darling Suzy, how much he loved her, and how Caragh was the light of his life. At that point, I knew he was such a genuinely nice family man._

_If we are to be related in some strange way through our mutual love for both Matt and Caragh then I just wanted you to know that it never has been or will be my intention to replace Susan in Matt's heart, I know he has plenty of love for the both of us. It was also never my intention to replace her as 'Mummy' to Caragh and I can only apologise, but I love Caragh too much to deny her a mummy._

_I hope that there will be no awkwardness between us,_

_ With all my love and respect,_

_ Minerva x_

She hoped it would do the trick. Although Rose had never been anything but nice to her, she felt there would always be awkwardness between them if they didn't speak of the past.

She didn't want Caragh to grow up thinking that she couldn't talk about Suzy to her dad or grandmother without hurting her. She felt more comfortable now that things were out in the open.

**24****th**** December**

"One more sleep, Mummy, Daddy… one more sleep 'til Santa comes!" Caragh giggled, jumping on her parent's bed.

"Aww, darling," Min moaned, "What time is it?"

"The little hand is at eight and the big hand at five," Caragh explained.

Min checked and Caragh was right, "I haven't slept this late in years."

"Can we make pancakes for breakfast, please?" Caragh asked with her usual puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, baby, why not! Matt, babe, why don't you lie in and we'll have breakfast in bed?"

Matt rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Can I flip this one, Mummy?" Caragh asked.

Min ushered Caragh to kneel on a chair, holding the pan over the table to prevent another pancake going on the floor. "Make sure you hold it over the table and be really careful, baby 'cause it's very burny."

Caragh did as she was told, and to Min's surprise, this pancake managed to land back in the pan. Soon enough they had a small stack of pancakes on a tray, alongside a pot of tea and some juice.

Minerva carried the tray up the stairs while Caragh ran on ahead. She smiled as she heard the younger girl squeal in delight, "Mummy, mummy, quickly, we're gonna watch a Christmas movie!"

Minerva smiled at the sight of Matt turning the volume up on the small tele in their bedroom. The family lay in bed for the next two hours watching _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ and munching on pancakes.

Later in the day, the small family decided to go for a long walk. Caragh decided to go for a long ride; Caragh decided she would bring her bike and she cycled on ahead of her parents (always in their sight) along the country trail.

Min and Matt walked hand and hand along the trail., "This is the life…" Minerva stated to Matt with a smile so warm it was though she actually radiated happiness.

"This is how I want us to be forever, Min. Everything is just perfect. I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now!"

They met in a quick but meaningful kiss. Everything was indeed just perfect.

"Caragh, baby, what about Rudolph?" Min asked. It was the first time she had got to see the child excited on Christmas Eve or opening presents on Christmas morning.

The child immediately looked like she was about to cry, and Min couldn't help but feel like maybe she'd got something wrong. She had taken plenty of time to read into muggle Christmas traditions.

"Mummy I forgot all about Rudolph… does that mean Santa won't leave me any presents."

"No, honey, of course not. You're a good girl. I'll get you a carrot from the fridge."

True to her word, Minerva returned with a carrot in hand and watched as Caragh placed it just to the right of Santa's mince pies and milk. The little girl finally fell into a restless sleep as her parents read her the story of Rudolph.

Once Caragh was asleep and presents were laid out under the tree, Matt carried his darling fiancée to bed where they did nothing but talk of their future together.

The two craved closeness, placing feather light kisses along the other's jaw, stopping periodically as another conversation would break out.

"So you think our baby will be a boy or a girl?" Minerva asked.

"Umm, obviously I'll be thrilled with either, as long as it's healthy-" Matt was about to continue when Minerva began to giggle.

"Is that in the man's handbook of how to be a good father or something? It's like the stereotypical thing that every man must say at some point in his partner's pregnancy."

"Perhaps but it's the truth, and if you'd have let me finish, I was about to say my gut instinct tells me it's a boy, but then they always say mother's intuition is right- so what do you say, Mummy?"

"At first I thought it was a girl, but now I think a boy, though I have no idea why."

Matt smiled fondly before pressing a tender kiss to her stomach. "Well, then, Mummy, what will we call our precious baby boy? Any ideas?"

"We need it to be something muggle, so it doesn't sound odd to your or Caragh's friends," Min said quite seriously.

"Always thinking of others, sweetie, but this decision is solely our decision!"

"Possibly Adrian or Joshua? I haven't actually thought about it that much. How about you, Daddy?"

"I like Joshua, too; my other suggestion is David."

"Hmm… I also like David. Anyway, I always thought it was odd to name a child before you get to see him or her. It seems slightly impersonal or something, though I suppose having ideas is all right."

"Yes, darling, having ideas is perfectly acceptable; it just shows how excited we are to meet our child! Anyway, did you get a reply from your parents?"

"Yes, Mum answered. She can't wait to meet you both! I haven't told them I'm pregnant yet. I'll let them adjust to the fact that I'm getting married first. After all, I think they wrote me off as a lost cause a long time ago. Mum did suggest a New-Year's Eve wedding ,though. I only got the reply an hour ago and got side-tracked with putting out the gifts for Caragh."

"So within a week, I could be calling you Mrs. Clarke?" Matt grinned.

"I hadn't thought about it like that. I know I said I wanted to get married before the bump started to show too much, but do you think this is too soon?"

Matt smiled. "I know I love you, Minerva and that I want you to be my wife. I will happily marry you in a week, or I can wait until you're ready."

"I want to get married on New Year's Eve!" Minerva squeaked excitedly and then kissed Matt passionately.

When both eventually pulled away, Matt looked at the clock – 00:01 – "Merry Christmas, darling, I think this is going to be the best year ever."

"You know, I think you're right!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! My next chapter is with my BETA and I'll be writing chapter 15 today, so hopefully I can get back to once a week updates until this story winds up over my christmas break! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Intended to get this up last week but RL got in the way. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Daddy, Mummy, wake up!" Caragh shouted excitedly, bursting into her parents' bedroom.

"Oh, my baby, you must have been very good this year, judging by how full your stocking is!" Matt enthused, pulling Caragh between Minerva and himself.

"Wow, Caragh; five am. That brings a whole new meaning to the term _early riser_," Minerva stated groggily.

"Yeah, but Mummy, we have a rule. I get to open my stocking now and then I have to sleep for a while before I can get my downstairs Santa present. Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"It is indeed, sweet pea. Don't worry, Mummy, you'll get your beauty sleep!"

"Okay, I'm convinced! Now let's see what you got from Santa?" Minerva asked, allowing Caragh to snuggle into her.

The family oohed and ahhed as Caragh unwrapped lots of small gifts- hair bobbles, Christmas socks, chocolate coins, and some clothes for her favourite doll.

"Well, someone's been a very lucky girl so far, hasn't she?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I love all my presents!" Caragh said with a smile, rubbing her eyes in tiredness.

"Well, Caragh, you know the drill; no more presents until after seven. Now, both my precious girls, come here and give me a Christmas hug!"

The three fell asleep in each other's secure embrace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Caragh, you can go in now," Matt announced with a smile, opening the door to the living area where 'Santa' had left the presents.

Caragh wandered in, her eyes glued to the spot under the tree. Min and Matt came in behind her and sat together on the carpet, watching as their daughter deliberated which parcel to open first.

Eventually deciding on one, Caragh tore the paper off to reveal a toy pram, "Yeah, now I can take Annabelle for a walk while you take the baby in your tummy for a walk, Mummy!"

Minerva laughed at the mental picture of Caragh pushing her doll along while she pushed her child, "Yes, baby, that sounds lovely. Santa was very clever this year, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Mummy, he was clever, but still, the best present is the baby in your tummy," Caragh stated, unknowingly making Minerva choke up with emotion. Like any young child, she thought nothing more of her statement and rushed on, completely oblivious, "Can I open the other one, please?"

"Of course you can, my precious angel, and then it's Mummy's turn to get a present."

Caragh tore straight into the next parcel, revealing a beautiful, hand-crafted (and slightly wand-crafted) dolls house. Caragh gaped at the gift open-mouthed.

"This is so pretty! It looks like our house, Daddy."

"Yes, honey, I guess it does a little. Now let's get some breakfast and then we can all open some more gifts."

The adults sat down to a luxurious breakfast of smoked salmon, breads and oils whilst Caragh was quite content with her bowl of cocoa pops.

"Can I give you and Mummy the presents I got you now?" Caragh asked as soon as she was finished eating, pulling at Matt's trouser leg trying to get his attention.

"Sure, honey, of course you can. Run on in to Mummy and I'll finish clearing the table."

Caragh re-entered the living area to find Minerva placing some last minute presents under the tree in neat piles.

"Okay, Mummy, this one's for you," Caragh said shyly, passing the gift to Minerva.

Minerva carefully unwrapped the gift, revealing a photo of herself and Caragh taken on a camping trip in a 'Mother and Daughter' frame.

Min pulled Caragh into a tight hug. "That's a very kind and thoughtful gift, sweetie; thank-you."

"You're welcome. Now your turn, Daddy!" Caragh smiled handing Matt a present.

Matt unwrapped his gift to unveil some '_World's Best Dad'_ socks and some of Caragh's drawings. "Thanks, baby, that's a really sweet present!"

The present opening continued for quite some time, Minerva gave Matt a watch he'd been eyeing up for some time while Matt gave Min a bottle of the perfume she often wore and a scrapbook to document the baby's progress.

The family had a wonderfully enjoyable day in each other's company and when they eventually staggered to bed that night, each member of the household was full with decadent food and tired from their busy day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caragh," Matt shouted up the stairs, "I mean it; come down these stairs this instant!"

A few minutes later and a grumpy looking Caragh shuffled into the kitchen and sat with a huff at the kitchen table.

"Look, honey," Minerva tried to reason, "I know it's really early and we had a busy day yesterday, but we have to be at the train station in half an hour."

"I don't want to go."

"Caragh," Matt warned, "We're going to see Mummy's family, so you have to be on your best behaviour."

Caragh ate the cereal offered to her in silence before storming up the stairs to get dressed.

"Sweetie," Minerva called into Caragh's room, "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing…"

"You know you can tell me anything darling," Minerva stated with a soft smile, moving to make Caragh's bed.

"What if they don't like me, Mummy?" The little girls lip began to quiver.

"Baby," Minerva soothed, crouching down and enveloping Caragh in a hug. "Nobody couldn't like you and if they didn't, they'd be a fool. They love me, so of course they'll love you, my angel. Now I'll grab your bag, and you get whatever toy you want for the plane; then come downstairs."

Caragh nodded, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

Some hours later, the three landed in Glasgow airport and were waiting with their luggage for a lift from Minerva's father, Robert.

"Minerva!" came a booming Scottish accent from behind them.

"Dad, how lovely to see you," Minerva enthused as the two shared a slightly awkward hug. "I'd like you to meet Matt and Caragh."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Robert. I'd like to say I've heard a lot about you both, but that would be a lie."

"Well, Robert, I look forward to getting more acquainted," Matt replied.

"Come on then, let's not keep your mother waiting. God knows how much effort Isobel's gone to for guests."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, the car pulled up outside an idyllic cottage, not at all the grand house Matt had been expecting. It looked cosy and family orientated; he could easily imagine a young Minerva playing in the garden.

"Darling," shouted a plump, smiling woman who came rushing towards the car with her arms open wide.

"Oh, Mum, it's so good to see you again," Minerva gushed, hugging her mother with gusto.

"Oh, darling, it shouldn't have been so long. Sometimes I thought I'd never see you again," Isobel cried.

"I'm sorry, Mum, we never should have let things come between us so much."

"You're right, honey, but that's the past; let us look to the future. Now you, young man, must be Matt, and you, little sweetie, must be Caragh."

Caragh nodded slowly, deciding she liked the smiling lady.

"It's nice to meet you, Isobel; thanks for having us to stay."

"Not a problem. Now I'll just show you to your rooms; then you can leave your belongings and freshen up," Isobel explained, ushering them into the house.

"Now, Matt, you'll be in here, and I've put up a camp bed for Caragh; make yourself at home." Isobel smiled.

"Mum," Minerva scolded, "Matt will be staying in my room, and Caragh can sleep in here."

"Minerva," Robert scolded, "I am a minister and no daughter of mine shall be seen to be living in sin."

"Honestly, Daddy, do get with the times. I'm a big girl; I can make my own decisions."

"This is my house, Minerva, and my rules apply."

"Minerva, honestly, we can stay in separate rooms for a few nights," Matt relented, not wanting to get into an argument with his future in-laws."

"Look, Mum, Dad, we have news. We were going to wait for dinner when the boys are here with their families, but perhaps it is better to tell you first."

"Well, don't keep us waiting. I don't have all day!" Robert grumbled.

Minerva's hand found Matt's as she began to speak, "Well, as you've probably realised from me even coming here with Matt and Caragh, we are in a serious relationship. Well, there's a lot of news really, so I'll just come out with it all. We're getting married, we're having a baby, and I left my job at Hogwarts."

The two looked at their daughter wide-eyed, Robert's jaw hanging open. Isobel managed to gather her thoughts quickly. "Darling, for the first two, I'm happy for you, truly, I am, but you can't give up Hogwarts, honey."

"I already have, Mum, I worked my notice until the Christmas holidays."

"My darling, please don't do as I did. Don't throw away your world."

"It's not the same, Mum. We have no secrecy between us. I'm not cutting out my world completely, but Caragh's education in London is important to us. I've thought this through, Mum. For a long time, I've put work first, but now I have the chance to have the family I always wanted."

"If I might speak," Matt interjected, "Robert, Isobel, I love your daughter very much, and I have done for years now. We hoped that perhaps, Robert, you might marry us before we return home in the New Year."

"My man, you don't know what you're asking me. I need to get to know you first. I don't know you from Adam, so I'm hardly giving you my blessing on the spot, though I guess I should at least think more of you for doing the honourable thing after getting my daughter pregnant."

"With respect, sir, I'd have wanted to marry your daughter regardless of our child. He or she is just the icing on the cake."

"Well, if you make my daughter as happy as she claims, I welcome both you and your daughter to our family," Isobel welcomed.

"Thank-you, Isobel, I appreciate it."

"Yes, thanks, Mum," Minerva piped in.

"Well, go on then; you can put the camp bed away, and Caragh can have this room," Isobel decided, despite Robert's glare. She then pulled Robert downstairs, allowing Minerva and her family to get settled in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**As per usual thanks to my Beta.**


End file.
